Adventures at SuperWhoLock High!
by AzureMarie
Summary: Welcome to Trenzalore High! Sam, Dean, the Doctor and Sherlock are all new students, and little do they know they are going to meet tons of different and interesting people... [Rated T for Dean's Language] [Many other characters from SuperWhoLock are obviously included :)]
1. Super - New Beginnings

**[notes]**

I am so excited to be starting this :)

I know there are already a few SuperWhoLock High stories out there, so I'd like to remind anyone who doesn't know that I didn't come up with this idea. A lot of the SWLH stories are unfinished, so that's why I thought I'd start a new one :)

I would like to apologize for the lack of the Sherlock characters in the first few chapters.

Also I should mention I've only seen the first 2 seasons of supernatural. I know a lot about Castiel from my friends, but I had to do a lot of research to start off xD I am also **really **bad at writing for Castiel, so if you've got any advice, please tell me!

Also how about we **don't** question how the Impala got to Wales...

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

** Warning: The '****Rory is the Master' **theory will be used in this story. [Even though the show disproved it, I liked it and I'll be using it!]

* * *

**American Vocabulary I will never use again to know:**

**Freshman = Grade 9**

**Sophomore = Grade 10**

**Junior = Grade 11**

**Senior = Grade 12**

* * *

**Chapter One: New Beginnings**

Sam jumped out of the Impala. "I can't believe we're here!" he exclaimed. Sam and his older brother Dean had just arrived at Trenzalore High. "I mean, London would have been way cooler, but I hear Cardiff is awesome too!"

Dean turned his car off and unloaded the trunk, throwing Sam his bags. "Calm down Sam, we aren't even registered yet." Dean tried to seem uninterested in moving again, but he did have to admit he was a little excited to be in the U.K. He and Sam were sent here by their father, who was too busy to work to take care of them. Dean sighed thinking about this.

He was happy that Sam was happy. That's all that was important. He would do his best to make sure Sam had a great and awesome time here. _Maybe _he'd even get Sam to hook up with someone.

Dean looked around the campus. To his left there were large apartment-like building, which he assumed was here the students lived. To his right was a large castle-like building, buzzing with students. Assuming by the size, that was the school. In between the two areas was a huge green field, covered in picnic tables and students hanging out.

With the amount of students here, maybe he could make a friend too. _Maybe._

"Dean, come on!" Sam yelled already walking to the administrative office. Dean pulled his stuff out of the trunk and slammed it shut.

Dean made his way over to Sam.

Inside, there was another boy sitting down, waiting for the assistant to return. He looked about Sam's age. He had long (but not as long as Sammy's) hair, curved so that it ended up in his face. He was already dressed in the school uniform, a white shirt with a black tie, and long black pants. The boy was staring at the space in front of him, clearly in deep thought. He looked sad and tired. He wondered what happened to him.

Dean was about to say something when Sam rushed over and sat beside him.

"Hi, I'm Sam Winchester! I'm guessing you're new here too?" Sam said, _way _too enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Immediately the boy put on a smile, "I'm the Doctor! It's nice to meet you Sam!" The Doctor looked at Deans direction. "And who are you?"

Sam spoke for Dean, excited to already make a new friend. "That's Dean, my older brother."

Dean glared at the Doctor. "Why do you call yourself the Doctor?" he asked.

The Doctor realized that Dean didn't seem to like him very much. "It's just a nickname. Everyone calls me that." he replied, his smile returning.

Dean didn't seem impressed. The Doctor seemed nice, but that's not what Dean was annoyed by. It was obvious to him that the Doctor was almost lying through every word he spoke. Not about what he was saying, but how he felt about it.

Couldn't Sam tell that this boy wasn't happy?

Apparently not, as Sam and the Doctor sprung into a full-blown conversation.

"_Looks like Sammy will be fine without me." _he realized

A few minutes later, the administrative assistant return. "Oh! You must be the three new boys. Another one was here earlier. You met him earlier." she nodded to the Doctor. The Doctor had met another guy earlier, named Sherlock Holmes. They were supposed to stick together and explore the school, but Sherlock seemed to want to be alone, so the Doctor stayed behind.

"Alright, if you three could all sign here…" she handed the three boys each a paper and pen. All three quickly returned their papers. Dean glanced at the Doctor's sheet. His registered name _was_ **The Doctor**. "_It was more than a nickname, then."_

Dean didn't bother to ask, he didn't want to get Sam's new friend mad.

Sam and the Doctor walked off to their rooms, returning to their conversation, while Dean just left his bags in the office for a moment. He walked outside to a bench, and started to watch all the students playing. "_Sam is going to love it here," _he reminded himself.

"Well I guess this is the time I go and try to make a friend." he mumbled to himself.

He quickly scanned the crowd. A girl with fiery red hair caught his attention, talking to a group of friends. She was dressed in the girls uniform, white blouse, black tie, and black shirt. She had rolled her skirt up extremely high. _"She looks pretty cute," _he thought.

She noticed that he was coming in her direction and left her friends.

"Hi there." Dean said, smiling.

"Amel- Amy, Amy Pond." she replied, in a thick Scottish accent. "You must be one of the new boys. I'm guessing you're Dean?"

"Dean Winchester, yep."

"I'm guessing you've met the Doctor then?"

Dean's smile partially faded remember the sad boy. "Yeah, he went to go show my brother his room."

"You don't seem to like him very much." she noted.

"Not really."

Amy laughed, and slowly Dean realized something. "He's your friend, isn't he."

Amy nodded and laughed.

Dean felt _really_ stupid now. He tried to change the topic. "So what are you, junior?" he asked, with his hopes up high.

"Freshman." Dean looked disappointed. Amy noticed this. "For your information, _American boy, _I have a boyfriend."

Dean looked even more disappointed. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Rory." she replied, and she ran off to go join her friends.

"Dammit, of course she's taken," he mumbled to himself. Was Rory the Doctor's real name? Probably was. He wondered if he should tell her later about the Doctor being upset, she should know if they were dating. He decided to keep to himself though.

"May I please be informed if you're Dean Winchester?" a deep voice asked behind him.

Dean jumped, and turned around, "Wow dude, you scared the cr-' Dean remembered he's supposed to watch his language here. "you scared me to death." he finished. He turned around and looked at the guy. He was slighting shorter then he was. He was wearing the normal school uniform, but was also wearing a long trench coat. _Weird._ Dean looked up, and almost jump backed. This guys eyes were piercing through his mind. There blue, _really _blue. Dean closed his eyes, trying to get image of his eyes out of his head.

"Yeah, I'm Dean." he finally replied.

"As our grade elective I have been directed to help you access your new room." he said, his face emotionless.

"Right… what's your name?"

"I am called Castiel."

_Castiel. _What a weird name. Who names their kid _Castiel?_

"Alright than Cas, thanks."

Castiel glared at Dean. "Do not abbreviate my name." he ordered.

"_This guy really needs to loosen up." _he thought. But with the tiny morals he had for himself he didn't say anything.

Dean followed Castiel to his room. After a 5 minute silent walk, he was there. Room 225A. Dean was guessing due to his formality Castiel was from a strict Christian family. It was a partial guess, but he's good at reading people. Dean also learnt that how the rooming works. Freshmen were on the first floor. The Sophomores were split, some on the first, some on the second. Then Juniors on the second. Each floor had 26 rooms on each side, labeled A and B. Seniors had their old building somewhere else.

"Thanks." Dean said coldly, tired of Castiel's distant attitude. He went into is room, and shut the door.

_This was going to be a long year._


	2. SuperWho - Bad Reminders

We get a better explanation of why Dean hates the Doctor, yay!

Also, explanation of chapter titles, the part of SuperWhoLock in the title is based on what groups are focused on in the chapter.

To better explain, in this Chapter we focus on Dean and the Doctor, so it's **SuperWho.**

A chapter that just focuses on Sam and Dean would be **Super.**

A chapter with an equal presence of all shows would be **SuperWhoLock.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bad Reminders**

Dean entered his room. He smiled. He had a room to himself. Both sides of the room of where empty, so unless that Sherlock guy was a Junior, no one else would be moving in.

He started to unpack his things. He tried to be neat, incase Sam or Sam's friends came over eventually. With how the day had gone so far, he wasn't going to have any of his own.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. "Hello?" a voice said.

_Oh, you have got to be kidding me._

He assumed that the Doctor and Sam were sharing a room, but he seemed to be wrong. Dean opened to the door, and as he suspected the Doctor was standing there.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, trying to sound nice but failing.

"Oh, umm…" the Doctor noted Dean's tone, had he done something wrong? "I'm your roommate."

_Seriously, no. This can't be serious._

"Aren't you in the ninth grade?" he asked.

The Doctor nodded, "they were out of rooms to put me in."

"Okay then." It's not like he could do anything about it now.

The Doctor was still worried of what he did to upset Dean.

"I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you," the Doctor said shyly as he started to take out things out of his bag. There seemed to be way to many things coming out of blue bag then possible.

"No, you didn't do anything." Dean replied.

"Then why…" the Doctor decided to not continue that, and he smiled. "Well I hope we can be friends then!"

Dean wanted this kid to shut up. Not only did his enthusiasm remind him of Sammy, it was all too fake.

"So I heard you me-"

"Oh for god's sakes, shut up." Dean rudely demanded.

The Doctor stepped back. What had he done wrong? He was just trying to be friendly.

Normally Dean got along with younger people, but the Doctor was just frustrating him.

"Look," he said apologetically, "you seem nice, but if you're going to talk to me than for _god's sake_ stop** pretending **to be happy and talk to me normally."

The Doctor bit his lip. He thought he was doing a good job of acting. Even Sherlock, who showed the Doctor he notices _**everything**_ didn't see through his act. But why could Dean?

"I don't know what you're talking about." the Doctor replied back, acting confused.

Dean sighed. "You know what fine, just don't talk to me then. But if you then drop the act or else I'll," he tried to think of what to say next…

The Doctor, getting frustrated at Dean's accusations, put one leg on the top on the side of his bed, used it as a spring and landed on Dean pushing him to the ground. "Or else you'll what?" the Doctor said, furious.

Dean eyes were wide in amazement. _Wow this kid was strong. _He might have not fallen over if he was prepared for it, but the Doctor was also extremely fast. Dean pushed him off him, sending him flying onto his bed.

"Don't mess with me kid." Dean replied. "All I'm saying is that when you fake how feel it'll hurt you more in the end."

"And you would know?" the Doctor asked, not thinking about how rude that was before he said it.

Dean looked like he was about to murder him.

"No." the Doctor shook his head, "Sorry. I didn't mean it." The Doctor had high morals for himself, and he just broke about half of them.

Dean ignored him, and left the room.

Both the Doctor and Dean shared the same thought.

_I can't believe I just did that. I'm sorry._

* * *

Dean had stormed off. It was a little bit childish, yet he didn't care. About 10 seconds later he realized he didn't have anywhere to go.

_Ugh, _he had messed this up so much.

He wanted to be friends with the Doctor, as good as friends you can be when your 2 years older, but he just couldn't stand what the Doctor was doing to himself. The only reason he even noticed was because he does the exact same thing.

The Doctor reminded Dean of himself, and he hated it.


	3. SuperWho - The Mystery Boy

**[notes]**

Both this chapter and the last one were a bit short. It was originally going to be one chapter, but then I decided to split it.

Also I suck at naming things, but 'mystery boy' is going to be Sam and Dean's nickname for Rory.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Mystery Boy**

Sam took a deep breath as he walked to his room door. The Doctor had already left him to go upstairs, where his room was. He was glad he had already made a friend, and wanted to be friends with his new roommate. He knocked and slowly opened the door. Inside he found the man who must be his roommate.

The guy smiled at Sam. "Hi, I'm Rory Williams." Rory had short messy sandy hair. He appeared tall, but it was hard to tell since he was lying on his bed reading a book. Sam quickly squinted at the title. Seemed to be some adventure novel about Romans. _A little random_, he thought, _but awesome._ His eye color was hard to tell, it was almost like it was shifting between blue and green, as if his eyes couldn't decide what color to be. His eyes seemed so mysterious. Sam felt like he could stare at them forever.

Sam realized he was being extremely awkward.

_"_I'm Sam Winchester." he cautiously replied.

Rory noticed that Sam felt a little bit uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?" Rory asked respectfully.

"No... sorry." Sam decided. He couldn't tell **at all** what Rory was thinking. Sam tried to read him. He wasn't as good at it as his brother, but he tried his best. He could normally do a good job, but Rory seemed impossible to read. He'd make an assumption and then notice something else and it he would change it mind.

"You're the Doctor's friend, right?" Sam asked as he started to put his bags down.

"Yeah."

Sam unpacked his things in silence. He assumed Rory was just shy, but the Doctor didn't describe him as such. Maybe he was just tired? He didn't look tired at all. He was probably just trying to be polite, but his casual vocabulary opted against it. Maybe something was just on his mind.

He mentally sighed and gave up.

"You wanted the Doctor to be your roommate, didn't you." Rory guessed.

Sam was shocked._'How did he figure that out?' _It was true, Sam was a little upset when he found out the Doctor had to be in a different room. Sam was about to say yes until he realized that would be extremely rude.

"Don't worry I'm used to it." Rory replied, guessing what Sam's response would have been.

_'Well he's honest,' _he thought. '_So much for being shy._'

Sam could either continue making wrong guesses or just ask the guy what he was talking about. He decided to do the latter.

Sam put the rest of his stuff away, and sat on the end of Rory's bed. Rory quickly moved over so he could have space.

"Is everything alright?" he looked at Rory, concerned.

Rory nodded. "People tend to prefer the Doctor over me. But it's okay, I'm used to it now and it doesn't bother me."

Sam couldn't tell if Rory was lying or not.

_'That's not okay.'_

Sam decided for the year he's going to be here, he's going to make Rory feel just at important as anyone else.

Rory didn't reply, and just kept a quite plain face as he stared into space.

Suddenly they both heard a knock on the door. "Rory?!" The Doctor asked.

Sam opened the door for him.

"Sam!" he exclaimed, "You're in Rory's room! Well I guess that would make sense, he's the only one on this floor who didn't have a roommate yet. Rory are you hungry? Let's go get lunch!"

Sam laughed inside, the Doctor didn't seem to ever stop talking. In the corner of his eye, he saw Rory's face light up and quickly jumped up, full of energy. '_Well that's a change.' _A good one.

_'Maybe Rory will act this way with me once we get to know each other better, he seems like a good friend.' _

Sam suddenly realized that Rory and the Doctor had left without him. He wasn't really sure if he was invited too, Rory and the Doctor seemed close. He was about to close the door when Rory quickly ran back for him.

"Well you're coming too, right?" he asked enthusiastically, with a large grin on his face. Before Sam even had a chance to respond, he slammed the door and pulled Sam's arm forward, running after the Doctor.

* * *

Don't worry, if you're confused about about Rory he'll get an explanation soon.


	4. SuperWhoLock - A New Brother

**[notes]**

Long chapter for you guys :)

I made Rory important, sorry if it bothers you.

I think I made the Doctor just a_ little bit_ too shy.

Also made Sherlock a jerk, but the point is that he'll start to become nicer the more time he spends with his new roommate.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Brother**

Dean walked out to the open field with his tray full of food. It was already four o'clock, which was a little late to have lunch. He was going to go with Sam, but Sam had already gone by the time he found his room.

Scanning the rows of tables, he finally managed to find where Sam was sitting. He noticed Amy was sitting there too.

He made his way over, ignoring the talk about him coming from the other tables. Apparently all the students were talking about were the new kids. '_Greeaat.'_

After what seemed like forever, Dean put his tray down beside Sam, who was sitting beside a kid with sandy hair. Amy sat in front of sand boy, and in front of him was… Dean looked up. The Doctor was staring right at him.

"Shi-" he started to mumble extremely quietly then stopped, realizing Sam could hear him.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Sammy, these your friends?"

Sam smiled, "yeah." Amy smiled at Dean, clearly remembering him.

At first the group kept quite with the awkward inclusion of a Junior, but Sam and Amy started talking about some movie and eventually everyone joined in. Well, everyone except for sand boy.

"What's his name?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"Who? Rory?" Sam asked in reply

'_So __**that's **__Rory.' _he thought. Guess Rory wasn't the Doctor's name then.

"He's a little bit _confusing._" Sam admitted to Dean, making sure no one could hear them.

"What do you mean? All your friends are probably weird." he joked.

"You know how you can read people pretty well?" Sam asked.

"Of course."

"Try him."

"Why?"

"Trust me, just try and you'll find out."

"Well it's easy, he's…" Dean was going to say shy, but Rory was engaged in the conversation. He didn't seem to be paying attention to what he ways saying though. Maybe he was a day dreamer? Nah, he seemed to be pretty aware of the people around him. He kept on trying to make random guesses, but he couldn't seem to decide on anything.

"I can't decide." he finally told Sam.

"See? That's what I found! It doesn't make sense."

Dean frowned. Why could he so easily read the Doctor, which the Doctor seemed amazed by, but not read Rory? Maybe it was because the Doctor was too much like him. Maybe.

"I'll keep trying." Dean promised Sam, but honestly he had already given up. He finally raised his head up to look straight at the Doctor again. The Doctor was part of the conversation, but he kept on glancing at Dean.

Was he worried? Scared? No. Dean knew what the Doctor was feeling, at once again is was the same thing as he felt. _Guilt._

Suddenly Dean felt someone pulling him up by his collar. At first he thought it was that silly Castiel kid.

Instinctively, he quickly stood up, grabbed the arm that was behind it and twisted it. Dean pushed the arm across the mans chest, and put his other arm against the man's throat.

"Agh," the man grunted in pain.

Dean looked at the man. He was wearing a large black over coat, with a dark blue scarf. He had black curly hair that seemed to go wildly in every direction. His eyes and expression were cold.

"Could you please let go of me Dean Winchester?" he asked coldly.

Dean let go.

"Can I talk to you alone?" the man asked. "I'm Sherlock Holmes."

"Is that supposed to be impressive?" Dean asked, but he walked away from the table, with Sam and Rory looking worried.

"I need to know about that boy." Sherlock told Dean.

"Which one, there are three." he said, glancing at the table. He really hoped he wasn't talking about Sammy.

"I think you might know."

Dean guessed, "Rory?"

Sherlock nodded slightly.

Meanwhile, Sam was worried. He was going to talk to Sherlock with his brother. Rory and Amy were going to get up too, but Sam told them he could handle this.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, joining the conversation, much to Sherlock's annoyance.

"That boy, Rory. I don't like him."

Sam's fists tightened. "He's my friend."

"I noticed. He's weird."

Sam was about to punch him in the face but Dean put his hand in front of him, signalling to hold back. _For now._

"Dean, I noticed you to were trying to figure him out. Sam looked like he expected you to be able to do it, but you had a confused look on face so you couldn't figure him out either. I decided I would try to solve it for you, to impress you two, yet I found myself stuck as well. And trust me, I never get stuck."

"What makes you think you're so good." Dean asked, challenging him.

Sherlock sighed. "You're overprotective of your brother. You find yourself worrying about him more than you worry about yourself. I'd say that's your weakness. You do this because you're trying to be the father figure for Sam that he never had. He's always out doing his job and you're moving from school to school, trying to catch up with him. Eventually your father got annoyed so he sent you here to Wales and-"

Even though all he was saying true, it was getting Dean mad that he was just saying all of this to his face. He attempted to punch Sherlock in the face, just to get him to shut up, but Sherlock put his hand in front of the way and block it instantly. "I am not finished yet." he said annoyed.

He turned to Sam. "You're happy for the chance to make new friends. You always end up loosing them because your brother gets too overprotective, or you move. You're confused by Rory, you think Amy's nice and you admire the Doctor's optimism, meanwhile," he turned back to Dean. "You feel extremely guilty because you and the Doctor got into a fight since he reminds you to much of yourse-"

"Please stop." Sam blurted out. He could see Dean was getting hurt by his words. "Please. We **believe** you're good at judging people."

Sherlock smiled, happy to prove his point, not realizing that Dean was about to explode.

"So now, if I can continue. I can't read Rory. It's weird. The Doctor took a while, not for you of course Dean, but Rory I can't figure out at all, and it's driving me _mad._"

"Why does it matter?" Sam asked.

"You _are _the one who started this," Dean reminded Sam.

"Well you know what, I was wrong. It shouldn't matter whether or not I know everything about them." Sherlock had just proven to Sam that trying to be observant can hurt the person you're figuring out. He didn't want to be like Sherlock.

"Fine, be that way." He looked at Dean. "What about you, would you like to help me?"

Dean shook his head, and took Sam with him back to the table. He didn't really think about what Sammy said, just wanted to agree with him.

Back at the table, Amy and Rory were talking again. The Doctor looked pale.

"You okay?" Dean asked the Doctor, after Sam joined in the duo's conversation.

"No." The Doctor said quietly. He quickly got up, put away his food and started running away.

Sam just realized the Doctor had just left. "Where'd the Doctor go?"

"He had to go study something, classes start next week, remember? I think I might go help him. Oh and we're sharing a room by the way." He got up and quickly ran off to his room.

Sam was a little confused, but he decided to not think about it.

* * *

Dean quickly got to his room, and opened it his key. "Doctor?" he asked. He wasn't here. The window was open. Suddenly the _worst possible scenario _ran through Dean's mind. He looked down out the window, and sighed in relief. '_So then, where is he?'_. He looked up above the window. Just a meter above their window was the bottom of the fire escape. '_Oh no, you have got to be kidding me._' He had a fear of heights. He reminded himself to kill the Doctor after he was done.

Making sure nobody was in the back area where they could see him, he climbed out of the window. _Don't look down, Dean. Don't look down._ The second story wasn't even that high, but it didn't matter, it still scared the life out of him. Quickly he jumped up, some how managing to keep his eyes open. He grabbed onto the bar. He smiled. He did it. He then pulled himself up, using the wall to wall to help him get over the railing and into the fire escape.

He started to climb the stairs up onto the roof. Once he got there, he noticed the Doctor sitting on the edge of the roof. His head was tucked in between his knees. Dean quietly came over. The Doctor lifted his head and instead stared into the space in front of him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked, sitting down next to him. The Doctor kept quite. Dean smiled. He could wait. The Doctor reminded him of himself so much. The difference was, Dean never had anyone to look out for him. The Doctor now has him.

About 20 long minutes of waiting, the Doctor finally replied. "I over heard your conversation with Sherlock."

"Oh."

The Doctor had stopped talking again for a while.

"I remind you of yourself?"

Dean nodded. "When I was your age, and long before that, I always tried to keep how I really felt to myself. Always acted happy in front of Sammy so he wouldn't have to worry about me. I got used to it and acted that way in front of almost everyone. I thought it was a good thing, until it started to eat me up inside. I became really depressed last year, and I couldn't hide anything from anyone more. I was lucky that Sammy never noticed, but I don't want the same thing happening to you."

They kept silent again for a while.

"I should have realized you were trying to be nice. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it! Is that what you felt so bad about?"

The Doctor nodded. "I have strong… expectations of myself, _morals, _I mean."

"If it makes you feel any better, that wasn't what got me so pi-" Dean corrected himself. "angry. And now you know why. So don't feel guilty about it. I do it too honestly, worry about the things I did in the past, but you should move on."

"You should to." The Doctor turned his head to look at Dean.

"Yeah, I really should."

Dean stood up, and ruffled the Doctor's hair. "Now get up you silly kid, and you better find someway down from here where I don't have to climb through the window again, I have a huge fear of heights. But don't tell anyone that."

The Doctor laughed weakly. "Okay."

The Doctor pulled himself up.

"Here I have this." The Doctor pulled something out of his pocket. To Dean it just looked like a long metal rod a green light at the end. The Doctor pushed a button, and it extended. "I built it myself. I call it a sonic screwdriver. It uses sound waves to shift molecules." Dean was impressed. "It could have tons of uses in the future, but for now I only know how to use it to open locks. Like," the Doctor pressed another button and the machine lit up green, and made a sort of buzzing noise. Dean heard the door unlocked. "This lock on the maintenance door."

Dean was surprised it worked. "You're pretty clever, aren't you." He ruffled the Doctor's hair again, and the Doctor quickly fixed it back. The Doctor blushed, happy he could impress Dean.

"You can't tell anyone I have this, only Rory and Amy know. I'd get it taken away from me."

"Of course kid." Dean opened the door and walked inside. He was happy, he could tell the Doctor wasn't faking anything right now.

Dean had decided that he would take care of the Doctor. Just like he takes care of Sammy. Sammy didn't seem to need him anymore, but the Doctor did.

As they got back to there room, it was already 6.

"I'm going to back to our table, see if my friends are still there." The Doctor seemed to be asking permission. Dean guessed the Doctor noticed how he's starting to think of the Doctor as a brother.

"Okay, cya!" Dean looked around at his room. He didn't know what else he could do, so he went to sleep early.

* * *

**Haha! **Told you it was long!

So Dean and the Doctor are pretty much brothers now.

_That's cool._

I thought it would be a different relationship to give them a typical 'Dean thinks the Doctor is weird, geeky, or crazy' type of thing.


	5. SuperWhoLock - More Mysteries

**[****notes****]**

Sorry. I said we were getting a Rory explanation, but that's a lie. Instead we're taking small steps into his story...

Also Castiel is back. (Yay!)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: More Mysteries**

"Hey Rory, there was a letter for you at the office." Sam tossed him a white envelope.

"Thanks." Rory caught it, not really paying attention. As per usual, Rory stared into space. Sam noticed he does that a lot.

He asked the Doctor about it. He said it doesn't seem unusual, but he couldn't tell for sure since before he came to this school, he didn't have a lot of time to spend with Rory. If Amy thought it was strange, she never said anything to him.

After Sam had changed into his pyjamas, he turn off the lights on his side of the room and went straight to sleep. He was tired after his first day at the school.

Rory noticed Sam turned off his lights, so he did the same so Sam could sleep.

He waited an hour, staring at the dark roof. Once he was 100% convinced Sam was asleep, he slid open his window, taking the letter and a flashlight with him. His window was barely off the ground, so he jumped out onto the grass beneath it. He quietly crept around the building, until he reached the entrance to the fire escape. You're supposed to have to unlock it from the other side, but you could just jump over the entrance. He climbed the stairs silently and reached the roof.

There he turned on his flash light, putting it down to open the envelope. He already had a good idea of what it was going to say.

He threw the envelope on the ground and held the letter up. He pointed his flashlight at it.

_I see you have made another friend Rory Williams. I hope you remember the conditions will apply to him as well. Be smart._

_Your Master_

Rory trembled reading those words out loud. Not Sam too…

Rory stared at the edge of the roof. He could end it all. All his friends would be safe, wouldn't they? Rory wouldn't have to fear for them anymore. A fall could end it all. Yet Rory was too scared. He didn't want to die.

* * *

Castiel stood on the roof. Rory didn't seem to notice he was there. It didn't matter, not anymore.

He stared at Rory, emotionless.

* * *

Sherlock checked his watch. It was already 3 am. He didn't feel tired, but he was bored, so he might as well go to sleep.

He entered his room, 221B.

His roommate, who's name was John Wattson, was already long asleep.

Sherlock immediately noticed the smell of alcohol. He looked at the way John was sleeping. He was crouched together, as if hiding in fear. He quickly noticed John's clothes. He didn't have a large amount. He only one set of his uniform. Obviously he couldn't afford more.

Sherlock sighed. John had an abusive alcoholic father, who most likely spends too much money on alcohol. Noting the large amount of books on his desk and notes already taken, he presumed John was here on a Scholarship that he needed to work hard for.

Sherlock already knew so much about his roommate, yet he hasn't even said hello.

He quickly changed into different clothes, and got into bed. He kept starting at John, trying to figure out as many things as he could about him. Finding himself bored, he thought about that Rory boy. He wondered what made him so hard to read, and hoped whatever his secret was, nobody else knew it.

Whether he had help from the Winchester brothers or not, he was going to solve this case.

To occupy himself from boredom, Sherlock planned out what he was going to in his head.

Smiling, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

A breeze swept through the window of room of 116B.

It was just strong enough to wake Sam Winchester up from his sleep.

"Deeeaaan, leave me alone." he mumbled. Slowly opening his eyes, he remembered where he was. Sam looked across the room. '_Rory was gone.'_

Pulling himself out of bed and yawning, he walked closer to Rory's bed, making sure he wasn't there.

Sam frowned, '_Where could he be?'_

He remembered that the window was open. Did Rory leave the room through there?

Sam quickly jumped out of the window, knowing that they were on ground level. Sam landed on his feet, and started to walk around the building. He searched for about 10 minutes, before deciding to head back to his room. Suddenly he remembered that by his room was the entrance to fire escape. Maybe Rory went up to the roof. Sam easily jumped over the railing and began to climb the stairs. He was about half way up when he nearly got scared to death.

"I don't believe it would be appropriate to go onto the roof." a man said in a deep voice. Sam turned around, not recognizing who this was.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I am named Castiel." he said expressionless.

_Oh, this is Castiel._ Dean's already told Sam about him.

"Why can't I go up there?"

"You may, but I promise it won't end well."

"Is Rory up there?"

"Why is Rory Williams a concern to you?" he asked coldly. Was Castiel friends with Rory or something?

"He's my roommate, I woke up to find he was gone, so I'm trying to find him," Sam explained.

Castiel nodded, "Yes, Rory is on the top of the building, but I highly advise you do not follow him." Castiel swept around and descended down the stairs.

Sam considered doing as Castiel said, yet Sam was worried about Rory so he continued upward.

He saw Rory sitting near the edge of the rood. Unsurprisingly, Rory was starting out into the distance. Sam couldn't tell if his mind was blank or if he was deep in thought.

"Rory?" Sam asked.

Suddenly Rory jumped up to his feet. He must have not heard him coming. "Sam?! What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice filled with panic.

"Following you. But what are you doing? It's 4 am! Why are you on the roof?"

Rory gulped. "I always come here."

"Why?"

"Just to think."

"You were awfully close to the ledge." Sam pointed out, hoping Rory would tell him something else.

"Was I? I didn't notice." Rory lied.

"Rory, I know I only met you today, but you can tell me what's wrong."

Rory looked at Sam. Sam was surprised to see Rory's eyes tearing up. "No Sam. I can't. I really can't." Rory dangerously ran across the roof. He quickly jumped down the stairs, skipping over 7 steps at a time. By the time Sam started heading down the stairs, Rory was already running into the forest that surrounded the back of the building.

Sam saw Castiel watching on the side. Were they brothers? It seemed like it. Sam walked down the stairs, and was about to re-enter his room when he heard Castiel behind him.

"I told you not to." Castiel said, clearly angry.

Sam stepped into this room through the window and shut it behind him. He didn't want to deal with Castiel, all he wanted to do was get some sleep so he can figure things out in the morning.


	6. SuperWho - The Tardis

**[****notes]**

We_ finally_ get the Who-trio into the Tardis

*whoosh whoosh*

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Tardis**

*_beep_* *_beep_* *_beep_*

The Doctor's phone rang, waking him up.

He checked the time. It was already nine! The Doctor jumped out of bed. He slept for much longer than usual. _3 hours. _Normally he just sleeps for one. He finds himself always having an endless supply of energy no matter how much rest he gets.

The Doctor quickly jumped into his uniform. Dean seemed to be fast asleep, so he wasn't worried about making a bit of noise. The Doctor grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver and ran out of the room.

A couple students were already awake, but most were enjoying the extra hours of sleep they could get until classes started next week. The Doctor quickly slipped into the forest, making sure no one saw him. Smiling, he ran.

As he was nearing his destination, he saw Rory, already there waiting for him.

"Hey Doctor!" Rory said with a smile.

"Hey Rory, how did you know I was coming?"

"I took a guess you wanted to see the Tardis again. I already texted Amy, she's on her way."

The Doctor smiled. "Let's go then!"

Rory put his hands on the bark of the biggest tree around, and started to climb up. Shortly after the Doctor followed.

Rory smiled as he past through a layer of leaves. On top was a large clubhouse, that the trio called the _Tardis. _Somehow the leaves were just thick enough to prevent anyone from seeing it was up there. The Doctor had discovered it by accident, and they had no idea who built it. Rory climbed into it, the Doctor just behind him.

The Doctor asked a question as Rory help pull him up. "You've gotten quite good at climbing! How often did you come here?"

"Just a couple of times with Amy. Good place to be alone." Rory shrugged, not exactly telling the truth. He had been here hundreds of times since the Doctor left.

"So what, it's been eight years since you've last been here?" Rory asked.

The Doctor nodded. He smiled, remembering the adventures the three of them went on when they were kids. They used to pretend the Tardis could travel through time and space, taking them to different planets and eras.

"So how was it?" Rory asked, "the travelling I mean."

"It was amazing. I got to see so many places! Meet so many _amazing_ people! I only wished you and Amy could have come." The Doctor said, sounding a little bit regretful.

Rory also wished he could have come too, he's been stuck at this school for too long. "It's not your fault."

The Doctor smiled at his reply. "I guess it isn't." He started to think about what Dean said yesterday. He wondered if Rory did it too, hide what he really thinks. He was about to ask him when he heard a Scottish voice below him.

"Oi, Rory! Help me up!"

"Why do I have to do it?" Rory joked, bending down to reach Amy's hand.

"Because for I know, you could decide to drop me, _again."_

"Hey, it was an accident! Plus, nothing happened."

"That was only because Rory was there to catch me."

Rory remembered the first time they climbed up to the Tardis. The Doctor was helping Amy up into the Tardis when his hand slipped, and Amy started to fall. Amy managed to grab onto a branch, but she couldn't hold on for long. Rory was already half way up, so he stepped on a thick branch that was below her, and when she fell he managed to catch her. He didn't know how he managed to not loose his balance, or how a little boy in grade one could catch someone, but at the time it didn't matter, he was happy Amy was safe. It must have just been good luck.

The memory would have been a lot more tragic if something had happened to Amy, but instead they just treat it was a joke.

Rory smiled, and pulled her up.

"Guess what I got boys?" Amy asked gleefully.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"The class lists!" Amy exclaimed.

Rory grinned, "We aren't supposed to know those till next week!"

Amy quickly passed them each their own copy, and they started discussing them and what they were going to do this year

* * *

Sam rubbed his eyes, and yawned. Slowly he check his clock. It was already eleven.

He glanced across the room. '_Rory hasn't come back.' _

Sam had promised himself yesterday that he wouldn't try to get involved in people's private business, but this was a bit different. Yesterday he wanted to know just for general curiosity, but now he was concerned.

Sam also wanted to know about Castiel. Why was he watching over Rory? Sam overheard someone saying that Castiel has a brother, but he was sharing a room with him, so it couldn't be Rory.

Sam decided he'd go talk to the Doctor and ask him again about Rory and Castiel.

Sam dressed into his uniform, grabbed his jacket and headed upstairs. He now knew that Dean and the Doctor were sharing a room since they ran out of space. Sam walked through the hallway. The names of the students were written beside the doors. Sam finally found Dean and the Doctor's name at room 225A. Sam gently knocked, hopping the Doctor or Dean was awake.

The door opened, "Hey Sammy." Dean said, happy to see him.

"Is the Doctor here?" Sam asked.

"Nah, he left two hours ago." Dean explained. Suddenly he had a concerned look on his face. "Why do you look so tired? Everything alright?"

"Not really…" Sam started to tell Dean what happened during the night, how Rory had snuck out to the roof to how he ran off to the forest. Sam left out any mention of Castiel. He wasn't sure why, but it didn't feel right.

"I think you should talk to Amy about Mystery Boy." Dean replied.

"Mystery boy?"

Dean shrugged, "I thought it was a good nickname."

"Why Amy?"

"Don't you know? She and Rory are dating."

"What?!" Sam asked, grinning. "I mean, I knew she had a boyfriend, but I assumed it was the Doctor."

Dean raised an eyebrow.

"She flirts with him all the time, and… Oh." Sam remembered something Rory told him when they first met.

_"People tend to prefer the Doctor over me." _

Did this have something to do with it? Rory did say it didn't bother him, but Sam couldn't tell if that was a lie or not.

"What?" Dean asked, curious.

"It's nothing," he replied. "I think I'll ask Amy. If she doesn't tell me anything, I won't push it any further."

Dean laughed, "Don't worry Sammy, you're nothing like Sherlock."

"Thanks." Sam said as he left the room.

* * *

I might wait until I get a couple reviews to write the next chapter, if there's something I'm doing wrong, I'd want to know before I write more :D


	7. Lock - Deduction

**[**notes**]**

Well to make up for all the lack of Sherlock in this story, Sherlock and John get a whole chapter to themselves!  
-(~.~)- They better like it!  
...Actually they should complain, it's an extremely short chapter.

I do like Sherlock (the series) just as much as SPN and DW, but Sherlock (the character) is hard for me to write.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Deduction**

John woke up to the smell of smoke. He quickly got up. Was there a fire? His eyes quickly turned to right. There in front was a man holding a cigarette. He had black curly hair that fell in every direction. He had blue eyes, pointy cheek bones, and... was staring right at him.

"_Oh," _he thought. _"He's staring at me… umm…. say something John!"_

"Are you Sherlock Holmes, my roommate?" John tried to appear calm.

"And who else would I be?" Sherlock replied, with a harsh tone.

John realized he was right, who else would be in his room? He felt a little ashamed for saying something stupid.

"You shouldn't smoke, it's really bad for you."

"And of course you would know that since you want to be a Doctor." Sherlock threw out the cigarette. "It helps me think."

"_How did he know that?" _John wondered. "_Well I could always __**ask**__ him…" _

"How did you know that?"

"Know what? That you wanted to be a Doctor? The same way I know that you have an alcoholic father, who abused you and spent all your family's money on drinks, leaving you with none. Because of that, you're here on a scholarship which you have to work very hard for. It's called _deduction."_

"That's amazing!" John said, smiling.

"What?" Sherlock was confused. No one ever had this reaction.

"That's brilliant! How did you figure that out?!"

Sherlock remained expressionless, but he was extremely happy John was interested.

He explained to John what he noticed when he came into the room, adding a lot more things he noticed in the current conversation. John was listening, extremely interested and intrigued.

"Wow." John said once Sherlock had finished.

"You know," Sherlock said faintly, "not many people have this reaction. Most people hate me for noticing things about them that they try to hide."

"Well maybe I'm not most people." John said, and yawning. "Honestly, I think you're skill is amazing, you could be detective or something."

"That's the plan." Sherlock told John. "I've already helped the police with many cases, but they are all too _boring._ They won't let me work on anything serious."

John laughed. "What's the hardest case you've help with?"

Sherlock frowned. "It wasn't that interesting, but there was a girl who worked at a museum who disappeared for a few days. At the same time there was weird graffiti marks…" Sherlock explained the case with John, once again staring with amazement in his eyes. Sherlock wished he'd stop staring at him, but he realized he was doing the same.

"That's awesome!" Then John remembered something else. "Why weren't you here all day yesterday?"

"My brother, _Mycroft,_ is volunteering here as a supervisor, so he gets his own large boring room. He wanted me to stay with him for a few weeks, but I snuck out when he was asleep."

"Oh." John yawned once again. "What time is it?" John asked, expecting it to be around 10.

"6:27 am" Sherlock replied. "Would you like to go get breakfast?"

John's head fell on his bed. "I think I'll sleep a bit more, sorry."

Sherlock tried not to look disappointed, and left the room.


	8. SuperWho - Torchwood

**[**notes**]**

We get introduced to some more characters! Don't worry, I'm not going to add many more, we're only missing a couple more.

Don't worry, Destiel will be arriving shortly.

Also, I'm now onto Season 7 of supernatural (pretty good progress in a week) so Castiel will hopefully seem more Castiel-ish. I'm still going to add the back story that makes no sense, because I like it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Torchwood**

"Let the first meeting of Team Tardis in this new year begin!" Nine shouted.

Ten smiled with his hands in his trench coat, he was glad they were all together again.

"Hold on a minute," Jack said with his crisp american accent, "Team Tardis?! I thought we agreed on Torchwood!"

"Yeah, nobody liked the name." Nine teased.

"But it is soooo much cooler than Team Tardis, Torchwood sounds all deep and mysterious…"

Jack and Nine fought back and forth while the other two men watched.

Ten glanced at the man beside him, who was smiling, but seemed to be faded out in thought.

"You okay Castiel?" Ten asked.

Castiel didn't reply. Ten sighed, knowing what he was thinking about. He wanted to talk to Castiel about it, but he knew Castiel well enough to know it would just get him more upset.

"Fine, it can be Torchwood." Nine finally decided, tired from fighting.

"Yes!" Jack jumped into air. All three men stared at him.

Jack blushed. "Okay, maybe I'm just a _little bit_ too excited."

Nine and Ten laughed, and even Castiel cracked a smile.

"So, did everyone do their jobs?" Jack asked, pretending to be the boss of Torchwood.

"Oi, who put you in charge!?" Ten asked with a grin.

"Sorry, I thought it was obvious Docto-" Ten gave Jack a glaring look. "Right, _Ten_, sorry. Not going to get used to that. Although, I suppose I've done already done it once before." Jack looked at Nine.

"Sorry Jack, but you know why." Nine reminded him.

Jack nodded at Nine, "yeah, yeah. But seriously guys, did you all look yesterday for anyone who could join?"

All three men nodded.

"So then…" Nine started, "anyone want to start?"

"There's a new student, his name is Sherlock Holmes. Not the nicest fellow, but his deduction skills are _brilliant!" _Ten said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I met him." Jack stated, not really wanting to remember the moment. "He just looked at me and already knew there was something _wrong_ with me. He wanted me to explain to him what, and why he couldn't figure it out, but I couldn't. Honestly, I think we could all match his skill if we tried."

"Aww," Ten said, "but we all aren't bad at deducing ourselves, and other than that I don't think Sherlock would provide much help."

Nine and Castiel nodded.

Nine suddenly remembered who he wanted to suggest. He wasn't sure if it was okay to mention him, but he was going to try. "There's a boy in grade nine," he paused to laugh when he realized he said his own name, "it's not eleven, but he had good observation skills, seems to have some knowledge of how to fight, and is extremely loyal and brave from what I've heard."

"Who?" Castiel asked deeply.

Nine gulped, realizing maybe he shouldn't have brought it up.

Suddenly both Jack and Ten knew who Nine was talking about, and both made looks at him to stop.

"Never mind, stupid thought, forget it." Nine decided.

Yet all three men knew that Nine was going to suggest Rory, and they all looked at Castiel. Castiel was just staring at the ceiling, pretending he didn't figure it out.

"So umm…." Ten tried to break the silence.

"Dean Winchester." Castiel loudly.

"Who? Dean Winchester?" Jack thought for a second, thinking he recognized the name and smiled. "I know him!"

"Who is he exactly?" Ten asked, oblivious to the guy named Dean.

Jack did all the talking for Castiel. "He's a new student here, my grade, eleven," Jack started to explain, "he knows how to fight, had been taking care of his younger brother Sam for almost his entire life, he's not the smartest, but he covers up knowledge with power. He also has strong morals for himself," Jack was going to say _Just Like Us, _but decided against it, even if it was true. "Only problem is he has a huge weakness."

"Okay first, how did you know all of this? Second, what's his weakness?" Ten asked.

Jack shrugged. "I might have had a little help from Sherlock."

Nine laughed, and Jack did his best to ignore him.

"And his weakness is his brother. He's extremely loyal and protective of him, and puts Sam's needs before his own."

"How is that a weakness?" Nine asked.

"If something makes a threat against Sam, Dean's pretty much done. He'll either give up right away or go crazy mad, that I'm not sure of yet."

"So should we take him in?" Nine asked, hoping to hear from Castiel.

Ten replied instead. "I don't see why not. Jack, does he have any knowledge of Aliens or Supernaturals beings?"

"I don't know. We could always ask and retcon him if something doesn't work out."

"Jack, we aren't going to drug students." Ten demanded.

"It's completely safe! It might make you sleep in during class, but as soon as you wake up you just forget everything that happened to you the day before! Just maybe not the best idea around exam time…"

"Jack, we aren't going to drug anyone."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine, but we should definitely consider Dean as our best choice."

Jack looked at Castiel, hoping he was pleased. Castiel once again remained expressionless, but Jack had a feeling Cas was happy. _Castiel, _he corrected himself.

Jack decided he should try to make friends with people who _**don't**_change what they want to be named each year.

"Ten, is there anyone in your grade that you think could join?" Jack asked, already suspecting the answer. Ten was the only member of the group who was in Grade 12.

"Nah."

"Don't blame ya." Jack agreed.

There was a small silence, wondering what to do next.

"And then there's eleven." Ten finally reminded the group that they needed to discuss him.

"I think he's still too young." Jack said.

"The longer we wait the more time we waste." Nine replied, "and he'll have to join eventually."

"We should give him some time to reunite with his friends, he's been gone for eight years. How about in November? Until then I can slowly explain to him what we do." Jack said hopefully.

"I think that's fine." Ten agreed.

Nine nodded.

Suddenly Ten's eyes lit up, and his laptop screen turned on.

_**Warning: Rift Activity**_

"Rift activity." Ten told everyone. "Come on let's go!" Ten grabbed his trench coat on. "Allons-Y!"

Quickly Ten, followed by Nine and Jack ran out of the room and down the hallway. Jack turned around, to see Castiel still thinking and staring up.

"You okay Castiel?" Jack asked, running back.

Castiel slowly turned his head towards Jack. "I don't know."

"Look Cas, …_tiel_," he quickly added, "You can't blame yourself for what happened to him. He would want you to move on and forget about it, and be happy."

"I should agree with you, I'm sorry."

Jack smiled, "Come on Castiel, let's go catch some aliens."

* * *

**[**notes**]**

**I really think it should have been Team Trenchcoats, but Nine has to wear a leather jacket. Way to go Nine!**


	9. SuperWhoLock - Demons and Aliens

**[**notes**]**

I love this chapter **a lot. **The second half mostly :3

Should mention Dean trying not swear is entirely based on me not liking swearing, but if anyone finds it annoying, tell me.

* * *

_**I should explain **that I wasn't sure what grade I'd put Gabriel in. When I first planned him I put him in grade 9 since that would make most sense for Sabriel, but he is supposed to be older than Cas, so meh. Put him in grade 11._

* * *

**Chapter 9: Demons and Aliens**

"Hey guys, where were you all morning?" Sam asked as he, Rory, Amy and the Doctor all sat down at a table.

"Guys?" Amy asked as a joke.

"2 guys and _a lady_," Sam said sarcastically.

"That's better." She said, sitting up straighter.

"Hey, can I sit here?" a boy asked the four friends.

"Yeah, of course," the Doctor replied. "I'm the Doctor," he started as he sat down, "that's Rory, Amy and Sam."

The guy smiled at all of them, "I'm John Wattson, Grade 10."

"Oh," the Doctor replied, "we're all in grade 9, but that doesn't matter!" he said with a smile.

John liked the Doctor's enthusiasm, but was wondering why everyone else was so quiet. He realized everyone else was staring silently at the man walking up to them.

"Hello John." Sherlock put his food down next to him.

"Hey Sherlock." John replied.

Sam tried to leave his seat but Amy quickly pulled him back down.

"Hello again Sherlock." Sam said, smiling weakly.

The six of them continued to eat their food in silence. Everyone quickly realized that Sherlock was glaring directly at Rory. This time, Rory tried to leave his seat but the Doctor pushed him back down.

"Sherlock, stop staring!" John whispered to him, once Sam, Amy, the Doctor and Rory managed to start a conversation again.

"I'm not _staring,"_ he corrected John, "I'm _observing_."

"Well you sure do stare while you observe, apologize to him."

"What?" Sherlock asked, confused by John's request.

"You're obviously intimidating him."

"I noticed, thank you."

"Sherlock please, apologize."

"I don't have a reason to."

"Sherlock please? For me?"

Realizing John won't stop asking him, he agreed. "Rory, I'm sorry if I intimidated you."

Rory smiled, "it's okay, no need to apologize!"

Sherlock glared back at John. His either said '_I'm sorry!' _or '_Please don't kill me Sherlock.'_

Sherlock sighed and smiled.

Dean was sitting in an egg-like chair. He was spinning round, and round, and round, and round... for a second he thought he saw someone, but he knew he was just seeing things. He had locked all the doors to the student lounge, only wanting some time to... spin around. The chair was tempting. He kept kicking his leg off the ground. Once again he thought he saw someone. Suddenly the chair stopped spinning and a voice said, "Hello Dean Winchester."

Dean panicked and hit his head against the back of the chair. "Holy sh-" Dean tried his best to correct himself. "Gosh Castiel, you scared the life out of me. _Again."_

Castiel stared at Dean. He didn't understand why he was spinning around in the chair. "I need to have a talk with you."

"How the hel-heck did you get in here?"

Castiel ignored the question. "Let's go to my room, I don't want anyone listening in on this conversation."

"Why should I come with you?"

"Because I'm-" Whatever Castiel was going to say, he changed it mind. "I'm your grade elective. I could get you in trouble for locking all the doors to the student lounge."

Dean had learnt since yesterday that each grade has two _electives. _Dean had no idea how he was going to get used to these British terms… the two students essentially had the power to get anyone in trouble, or change rules. The two electives in his grade were Castiel and a girl named Jessica.

"I don't care about that Cas". Dean admitted.

"I told you to not call me Cas. And, if you get into too much trouble you and you're brother will have to leave the school."

This apparently sealed the deal with Dean, and he followed Castiel who had turned around and was heading to his room. Apparently Jack was right about Sam being Dean's weakness.

Castiel's room was at the end of the hallway, room 226B, which was almost just across the hall from his room. '_Perfect.' _Dean thought.

Castiel invited Dean to sit down, and they started to talk.

"Dean, I need to ask you something you may not want to answer, but I really need to know."

Dean looked at Castiel confused. "Umm, okay, sure, whatever Cas."

Castiel gave up on correcting Dean's abbreviation.

"Do you believe in demons?" Castiel tone was serious.

"What kind of question is that?" Dean asked, trying not to laugh.

"Answer the question Dean."

"Yes, I do."

Castiel smiled inside, obviously not showing it. He hoped Dean could answer his next question with a 'yes' as well.

"Why?" Dean asked. He didn't really like to talk about demons.

Castiel ignored his question. "Do you believe in aliens?"

Dean wasn't so sure about this, but he knew demons existed, so… "I guess so, yeah."

Castiel smiled again, this time Dean could see it. "How would you feel about hunting them? Demons and Aliens."

"Hunting." Dean restated. "Hunting demons _and _aliens, are you nuts?"

"I don't think you agree with what you're saying." Castiel replied, once again his expression getting colder.

Dean looked at Castiel. Castiel was right, he would do anything to hunt demons. When he was little, his mother had died in a freak accident. She was in her brother's nursery when somehow she was burning, _on the ceiling_, right on top of Sammy. The image of it haunted Dean. Dean tried to get it out of his head, but every night he thought about it. After a while Dean slowly managed to accept what happened, and instead realized how she died didn't make any sense. If she was being tied to the ceiling, it would have burnt what was holding her up, but when Dean and Sam ran out of the burning house, out the window he could see what was left of his mother still burning on the ceiling.

_So many times _Dean had asked his dad if he knew what happened to his mom, and everyone John told Dean it was too dangerous to know. When he was around 8, he asked his dad if a demon had done it. He spent _a lot_ of time reading (a thing he normally didn't do a lot) about supernatural beings that could have done something to his mom like that, and eventually he got to books about demons. John got extremely mad at Dean, and left him and Sam alone for 2 months. Dean never knew why, but all he knew was that he had to do take care of Sammy.

When John came back, Dean never asked his father about it again, not wanting Sam to have his father disappear again. Dean ended up secretly learning about demons, how to hunt them, and how to protect him, his dad and Sammy from them. It wasn't very hard to keep it a secret once he and Sam started moving to schools all the time. John would never be with them, said he was out doing his work, so Dean had all the time to himself to go to the library and read.

Of course, like any teenager once Dean got to high school he started to worry about how others think about him. Whether he was _cool_ or not, and that got into the way of learning. Now Cas was giving him a chance to put his knowledge to use. Maybe get revenge on any demons that might have killed his mom.

"Count me in." Dean told Cas.

"You do know this would be dangerous, right?"

"I don't give a dam-" Dean stopped. "I don't care about safety, just want to kill some demons. Would this just be you and me?"

Castiel shook his head. For a second Castiel thought Dean seemed a little disappointed. "I'm part of a group."

"A group?" Dean was kind of hoping for a little more detail.

"We call ourselves Torchwood… I think." Castiel wasn't exactly sure how long that name was going to stick. "We've been hunting demons and aliens for 4 years."

"Wow." Dean said, "Okay, I understand demons at the school, I did a research project on them once, but how do aliens appear at this school?"

"This school is located near a rift in time and space. I don't really understand, anyone else in our group could explain it better, but essentially it's like a crack, and a lot of times things from other planets… _or times" _Castiel added, "slip through, so Team Ta-_Torchwood,_ I mean, we take care of them, sending them back through the rift, or killing them. We don't exactly understand everything we do, but it tends to work."

"Right." Dean said. All of this was becoming a little bit too much for him.

There was a silence between them when Dean was trying to catch up with everything he just learnt.

"Alright Cas, I'm still in." Dean decided.

Castiel once again smiled. "Can I ask you one more thing Dean?"

"Sure."

"Do you believe in angels?"

"No." Dean said right away.

"Why not?" Castiel asked. "You believe in aliens and demons, why not angels?"

"Because Cas," Dean said, his voice starting to become shaky, "if there is such thing as God, and his Angels, then why are so many people suffering down here on earth?"

Cas stared at Dean. "I'm sorry." Castiel once again started to sound emotionless.

Dean was about to ask why Cas was apologizing, until he heard a knock on the door. Suddenly a man walked in, his eyes widening when he saw Castiel here with another guy. He had brown hair brushed back and a silly mischievous grin that made Dean worry.

"Wow, sorry Cassie," he laughed, Castiel obviously not liking the nickname, "didn't realize your boyfriend would be over, sorry if I interrupted anything serious."

Dean and Castiel both blushed, "Umm, we are **not** dating. Who is the man Cas?"

The man laughed, "Right. I'm Gabriel Novak, Cassie's older brother. And you are?"

"Dean Winchester."

At the sound of his name Gabriel quickly gave Castiel a quick _interesting_ look. Dean didn't seem to notice, but Castiel blushed even more. He noticed Dean called Castiel-Cas. Castiel usually just gets mad when people call him that now, but was Dean special? Gabriel laughed, he's never seen Castiel blush like this before.

"Dean Winchester, huh? Can't say I haven't heard anything about you."

"Dean, maybe you should go now." Castiel suggested.

"Uh, sure, cya." Dean agreed. He quickly waved and ran into his room. '_That was really awkward_,' he thought. He made a mental note in his head to murder Gabriel when he saw him next. However, Dean did laughed when he remembered Gabriel calling him Cassie.

Back in room 226B, Gabriel jumped into bed, and glanced at Castiel. Cassie was still blushing from the incident. Gabriel laughed as he took out some candy he bought.

"Cassandra, Dean is Sam's brother, right?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, he is Gabriella." Castiel said, grinning at his own little joke.

Gabriel turned away and chewed on some candy. Castiel _never_ made jokes. _**Never. **_Never once teased Gabriel since two years ago at this Dean kid was a good influence on Castiel.

Gabriel smiled as started to plan how he could get Dean and Castiel together.

* * *

**[**notes**]**

**Aww, who doesn't love Destiel :) **Though I'll _try_ not to rush any relationship.

Also in the first scene I loved how both Sam and Rory try to leave the table only to fail... Idk, I liked it. It's my story anyways.

* * *

Reviews would be nice!


	10. SuperWho - A Crush

**[**notes**]**

_Slowly, _I'm introducing the first main story arch. I hope I don't get you readers bored :/

Short chapter, but stuff happens ^-^

Titles will remain horrible, but whatever.

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Crush**

Sam, Rory, Amy and the Doctor were still all talking at the table. They put their food away hours ago, but they still sat there.

To Sam's and Rory's delight, Sherlock had left a while ago. They didn't really want John to go, but John was following Sherlock around, so they couldn't really do anything about it.

After talking about their favourite sci-fi shows, the quartet finally split off into their separate ways. Sam was about to go see if he could find Dean when he bumped into a blonde girl.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

She laughed. "It's okay, nothing happened." She stuck her arm out, "Jessica."

Sam shook her hand, "Sam Winchester."

"Oh, so you're on of those new boys?"

"Yeah…" Sam replied. He wondered if he was going to be known by anything else at some point.

"Have you already had a tour around the school Sam?" Jessica asks, her eyes filled with hope.

Sam didn't realize this, "Yeah, I got one yesterday from the Doctor and his friends."

Sam suddenly realized he was being really stupid. Clearly Jessica said she wanted to spend time with him and he stupidly said no. This is why he leaves dating to Dean. "I-I mean, he only showed me around the dorms."

Jessica's frown turned into a smile. "Come on then! I assume you already know that this is…" she started to lead Sam all around the school, and Sam had to admit she really knew her stuff. He was learning a lot of things the Doctor didn't know about the school yet when he showed Sam around.

"And that's about it!" she finished.

"Thanks so much Jessica, I feel like I've been here a year now, thanks… thanks!" Sam didn't realize how often he was saying thanks.

Jessica giggled. She was _really_ cute when she giggled. "Anyways, I've got to go meet up with someone, see you later Sam!"

"Yeah, cya Jessica!" Sam replied. He hoped he'd see her again soon.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice behind him. "So you like her, don't you?"

Sam turned around to see Amy curiously looking him. "Umm, _no,"_ he stuttered, "we only just met."

Amy laughed, "I can read it all over your face Sam. It's okay to have a crush."

"It's not a cru-"

"Yes it is Sam," she laughed. "And I think she likes you too."

"What?! No way."

"But do you know what grade she's in?"

"No, forgot to ask."

"Grade 11. 2 years older than you kiddo." After Amy said that she made a face that made Sam assume she doesn't normally say _kiddo._

"Did you just call me kiddo?"

Amy shrugged, "yep, and am never doing that again."

"Well," Sam paused, "if you're so good at relationships, what should I do next?"

"Hey, what makes you think I should help you?" Amy challenged.

"Well, why else would you come here for?"

Amy smiled, "to annoy you of course! Anyways, if you're so interested in her, you should know she's my roommate."

Sam looked surprised, "really?"

"Yep, so start acting nicer to me, I'll try to hook you two up."

"Thanks, but I can't ask you to do something for me like that." Sam pleaded.

Amy made a confused look on her face, "Who says I'm doing this for you? I just need something to entertain myself with." Amy smiled, "I'll talk to you later, cya." Amy spun around and walked off.

"Okay then..." Sam said to himself, a little confused yet glad Amy was being nice.

* * *

Rory was just strolling through the grass, looking for Amy. He was about to call her cellphone when he spotted her talking with Sam.

"_They're only talking Rory, don't overreact."_ he told himself, and he managed to believe it.

He slowly changed his course to head back to his room. He opened the door to find an envelope slipped under his door.

Rory started to get nervous. He opened the envelope and sat on his bed to read it.

_How's your new year going? I hope you realize that you and your friends aren't safe. We will soon be reminding you what we are capable of, so I recommend keeping your mouth shut or it'll happen to someone you care about. You can't stop it. Be wise._

_Your Master._

Rory stared at the words. Clearly whoever this 'Master' was, is planning on hurting someone. He wished he could stop them, but he didn't know who he was, and what he was going to do. All he _**could **_do was keep the information to himself, and hope his friends will be safe. He wished he was stronger, and more brave, so he could stand up and protect people, but he knew he couldn't. _Little Rory Williams is just a child. _


	11. SuperWho - Nightmares

**[**notes**]**

**~text with a tilde(~) in front is a text message.**

Also yay, I love the last part of this chapter ^-^

(I do realize Sam is supposed to have the crazy dreams but this is my story so deal with it D: )

Also I'm sorry for the lack of Sherlock, Sherlock and John will have bigger parts soon, I promise :) Just haven't found a large place for them in this part of the story.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Nightmares**

Amy strolled down the hallway. Her mind was set on how she could get Sam and Jessica together. She honestly had no idea, but she wanted them to be together. For Sam at least. She didn't talk to Jessica very much, they had nothing to talk about.

She opened her door, room 117A. She didn't understand why girls and boys had to be in different buildings. It's not like they'd do anything _wrong. Plus_, a longer walk didn't stop anything anyways.

She opened her door. Jessica wasn't there, she was probably still hanging out with her friends. At least this gave her more time to plan what to say.

* * *

"Hey Amy!" Jessica said as she walked into the room a couple of hours later.

Amy shut off her phone, just as she finished reading a story. "Hey Jess," she cheerfully replied, "umm, what's up?"

"Nothing new. You?"

"Nope."

Jessica took her blue sweater off and laid on her bed.

"So," Amy continued, "I noticed you were talking to some boy today. Sam, I think?"

"Oh, yeah," Jessica blushed, "I was just giving him a tour of the school, he's new here."

Amy innocently nodded, "so what, do you like him?"

Jessica giggled, still blushing, "Umm, I don't know, he seems sweet! Why are you asking anyway?" She looked at Amy suspiciously.

Amy acted completely unsuspicious of her curiosity. "I just noticed you two talking today, and you looked happy together!"

"He's two grades below me!" she laughed.

"But you do like him." Amy stated.

Jessica sighed, and surrendered. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"I knew it!" Amy exclaimed.

Jessica giggled again, "What's the big deal?"

"Well," Amy said, getting excited, "when I saw you two talking I thought it was _obvious _he has a crush on you too!"

"No way Amy," she replied, "he seems to smart to like a girl he just met."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? What if I go have a word with him later this week, see what he thinks."

"Thanks Amy, but I don't want to make you have to do anything for me-"

"Oh don't worry about it!" she joked. "I'd be glad to do it."

"You sure? We barely ever talk." Jessica reminded Amy.

"Maybe now's about time we start then Jessica." Amy responded.

Jessica nodded. "Thanks. I'm going to start studying for classes."

"Of course!" Amy replied.

Jessica put on some white headphones and started to pull her notes out. Amy tried to hide her huge grin.

'_I can't believe this is working out so well!' _Amy exclaimed. '_Amelia Pond you are one amazing girl.'_

* * *

The Doctor entered his room. He was surprised to see Dean lying in bed.

"So… did you spend the whole day in here?"

Dean laughed, appearing to be half-asleep. Really he just got back from Castiel's room. Castiel didn't tell Dean if he was supposed to keep all of this _Torchwood stuff _a secret, but he assumed he did. Dean had no idea what he had signed up for, but it sounded serious. "Uh, yeah… Sure." Dean replied. "How about you, what did you do?"

The Doctor was still stunned by Dean. "Seriously? _The whole day _in bed."

"Eeyup." Dean sounded proud.

The Doctor sat into his black chair beside his desk. "Are you planning to try to make any friends here?" the Doctor asked innocently.

Dean laid his head down. "Nope."

The Doctor wondered if Dean was lying or not, but he decided not to question it. He pulled out a book from his drawer and started to read.

"Whatcha reading?" Dean asked, opening one eye.

"Just a book about aliens." he laughed.

"Aliens?" Dean asked curiously, only because of the discussion he had earlier with Cas.

"Yeah, I used to be obsessed with them when I was little. Me, Rory and Amy used to pretend we traveled through all of time and space, fighting them, exploring new worlds." The Doctor's voice sounded full of imagination and wonder. "It was tons of fun. But then I had to leave."

Dean considered telling him that _apparently _aliens were real, but he didn't want Cas or Torchwood to be found out.

"Yeah umm, traveling right? Rory and Amy keep on mentioning that."

"My orphanage ha-"

"Hold on a second." Dean interrupted. "Orphanage?"

"Yes…" the Doctor replied.

"You didn't bother to tell me you're from an orphanage?"

"I didn't think it mattered…?"

Dean stared at the Doctor. Gosh, this kid was stupid. Why didn't the Doctor tell him this?! However, he didn't want to get the Doctor annoyed, so he moved on. "Sorry, your personal business, continue."

"Well, umm…" the Doctor started, "my orphanage, it's called Gallifrey,-"

"_Weird name._" Dean mumbled softly.

"-It had a special program. They only did it with certain kids. They figured if some people didn't have a-" the Doctor gulped, "a family or a home, they at least get to have a good childhood. So they had the program that basically sends some children travelling around the world, for 8 years."

"Eight years of travelling? How does an orphanage provide that?"

"No idea, but like I said, barely any people get to do it. Only one every couple of years, so I was lucky I had the chance to do it."

"Wouldn't the money be better spent on buying homes for the children?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I asked about it once, but the workers said that it was important that these kids travel."

"Where'd ya go?"

"Honestly, I went everywhere. All around the world, everyplace I could every imagine. I had a bit of a say of where I went, so I tried going to places where I could make a difference. I went helping around at orphanages, shelters, anyplace where people needed help."

"And you-" Dean was stunned that someone who could travel anywhere he wanted went around helping people rather than just enjoying it to himself. "you did all this alone?"

The Doctor nodded sadly. "I wasn't allowed to bring any of my friends with me. Of course I made friends wherever I went, yet I always had to leave them. I wanted to stay somewhere, some place to call home where I could be a part of something bigger."

"I'm sure you helped tons of people, isn't that good?"

"Yeah," the Doctor smiled, "I guess it is."

"Hey, honestly?! I think what you did was amazing."

"Thanks." the Doctor said. He tried to sound proud and happy about it, but Dean could see the Doctor was upset. Dean didn't know what to say, so he left the conversation there.

Suddenly Dean's phone beeped. He turned his phone on to see he had a message from some guy named Jack.

_~Welcome to Torchwood. Meeting at 10am in room __225B_

Room 225B was right across the hallway from Dean's room.

_**~Who are you?**_

_~I'm Jack Harkness. _

Dean waited for some more information. Finally another message came.

_~Co-leader of Torchwood_

_**How do you have my number?**_

_~Wasn't hard to track_

_**You some kind of hacker?**_

~ _Haha, /some kind/. Just show up, okay?_

Dean closed his phone and sighed. Now he knew people could track his phone. What else? He glanced at his clock. '_10pm. Might as well go to sleep.'_

"Doctor, could you wake me up at nine?"

"Yeah, sure."

Dean turned on his side to face a wall at tried his best to fall asleep.

* * *

_The smell of smoke filled Dean's lungs. Panic and fear overwhelmed him. __He looked up, and froze. H__e saw his mother burning on the ceiling. He could feel his Dad grabbing him, trying to shake him out of his trance. Dean just kept his head up._

"_DEAN! GO NOW!" His father was shouting._

_He couldn't move. He tried but he was so scared. So weak._

"_DEAN!" His father yelling, "DEAN, GO!"_

_Dean blinked and snapped back into focus._

"_Dean, take your brother and run!"_

_Dean nodded and quickly grabbed Sam. They ran out of the house._

Dean knows what happens next, his dad comes out and the house continues to burn with his mother in it. But this time it was different. Suddenly Sam stopped. Dean blinked and Sam wasn't a child, but instead as old as he really is now, 14. Dean quickly glanced down and realized he was now his own normal age as well.

"Sammy?"

Sam twisted his head to look at Dean. His eyes shone a pale-yellow color.

"Sam?"

Sam lifted his arm up and pointed it at Dean. He flicked his arm. Suddenly Dean went flying back, hitting a large tree behind him. His back ached and he couldn't move.

"Sam." he pleaded. "Stop, please."

Sam lifted his arm up again and Dean slid up the tree, grinding against it. He felt like his entire body was being crushed.

"STOP IT!" he shouted. "SAM PLEASE! STOP THIS!" Dean started to shake. "SAMMY, NO!"

He started to shake harder.

"Dean!" he heard a voice cry. "Dean! Wake up!"

Dean opened his eyes, gasping for breath. He felt two arms on him, shaking him.

"Dean! You're awake! Are you alright?"

Dean looked around. The Doctor was kneeling beside his bed. Dim light was shining through the window. He glanced past the Doctor at his clock, it was just 6am.

"Yeah…" Dean said slowly, pulling himself up, "I think so."

"Dean I don't think you were alright…" The Doctor objected.

"I'm fine." Dean promised. "Just had a stupid silly nightmare."

"I don't think it was silly Dean." the Doctor paused to question if he should tell Dean this, "you were screaming at the top of your lungs."

"What?!" Dean exclaimed.

"You were telling your brother to stop doing something. These rooms are surprisingly completely sound proof by the way, I don't think anyone else could hear you, if you are worried about that."

"That's good." Dean agreed.

"What was your nightmare?" The Doctor asked, "if you don't mind me asking."

Dean shook his head. "Just… random scary things, you know." Dean lied.

"Oh okay." The Doctor replied, not believing Dean for a second.

"I'm _fine." _Dean insisted. "God, you're worse than Sammy."

"I'll take that as compliment." The Doctor got up and went back to his desk while Dean sat up.

"So umm," Dean yawned, "you get any sleep?"

"With you screaming?" he joked, "Nah, I don't usually sleep for long. Been up since four."

"What time did you head to sleep?"

"Three."

Dean decided not to question this.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" the Doctor asked.

Dean shook his head. "Don't think I could."

"Of course." The Doctor spun around once in his black chair, pulled out a book and started to read again.

Dean yawned as he went to go change. He couldn't get the image of Sam with yellow eyes out of his head. He wondered why he dreamed of Sam like that. Something to do with demons maybe? Yellow eyes did seem a little _demonic. _He was going to ask Cas if he saw him at the meeting.

* * *

**[**notes**]**

Thanks to anyone who's been reading all of this, I hope you all are enjoying it :) I feel like I'm _**(very) **__slowly _getting better at writing.


	12. SuperWho (Again) - Questions

**[**notes**]**

Seriously any large-Sherlock fans are going to kill me after reading this chapter, _but I promise it'll change soon!_

At the end of this chapter I'll be explaining some things about Jack, so please read it once you're done!

Also can I hire someone to make better titles?

* * *

**Update: I re-read this chapter (and the whole story) and realized there are tons of spelling errors everywhere xD I'll try to fix most of them, but I'm sorry they're there in the first place, I just usually tend to write at night and then miss all my mistakes while editing.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: ****Questions**

Dean sighed as he walk through the school fields. He wasn't sure if he had fully recovered from a nightmare.

"God, I sound like a child." Dean mumbled to himself. "_Nightmares, really?!" _Even if he didn't want to admit it, it was true, the nightmare did scare him.

Suddenly Dean heard footsteps behind him. He spun around to find Castiel walking behind him.

"Hey Cas, were you trying to sneak up on me?"

Castiel was surprised Dean heard him. "No, of course not."

"Well then what were you doing?"

"You seemed worried about something, I was curious to know what was troubling you."

'_Wow, he could just ask 'Hey, what's wrong?'' _Dean thought sarcastically.

"Couldn't sleep." Dean explained.

"Nightmare?" Castiel guessed.

"Yeah, umm, how'd ya know?"

"It was just a guess."

"So, you are sure demons are real, right? You aren't making anything up?"

"Why would I be making this up?" Castiel almost sounded offended.

"It just a little hard to wrap my head around." Dean continued, "Tell me, I read that demons have black eyes, so are there any aliens, or other kind of _supernatural _beings that would have yellow eyes?"

"Why are you asking?"

Dean sighed. He wasn't planning to, but he told Castiel about his nightmare.

"Is that really how you're mother died?" Castiel asked, feeling sorry.

Dean was surprised how that was Castiel's concern rather than his crazy murderous brother.

"Yes." Dean wanted to change the focus.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Dean ignored this, he didn't want to think about it, he rather would just focus on Sam and the yellow-eyes thing.

"I think I may know what you're describing, I'll go see what I can find." Castiel offered.

"Thanks Cas." They continued walking for a bit.

"Hey Cas-" Dean turned is head, only to find Castiel wasn't there.

"What the heck…" Dean mumbled to himself. He guessed Cas must really be interested in finding out what this thing was.

* * *

_[3 hours later…]_

Dean knocked on room 225B. It was only 9:30am, but Dean didn't feel like waiting anymore. He thought maybe Jack wouldn't let him until 10. He heard a snap come from inside the room and the door silently opened. Dean stepped through.

"Wow." Dean said. This room was amazing. Both of the 2 desks had been transformed into huge workstations, with 5 monitors on each. Some of them seemed to be scanning something called '_Rift Activity_.' _Didn't Castiel say something about a space-time right?_ Around the shelves and even on the ground there were boxes full of weird pieces of technology. There were a large set of television screens showing images from video cameras that appeared to be set up all around the school. _Were they allowed to have those? Probably not._

"This is awesome." He looked at the two men who were watching him. The one on the left was wearing a blue-trenchcoat, something that looked like people would wear in World War II. He had black messy hair and a devious grin. To his right was a slightly taller man dawning a black leather jacket, black jeans and a black t-shirt. '_He has really large ears.' _Dean thought.

"Umm, hi, I'm Dean Winchester."

"We know who you are." the guy in the blue coat replied, smiling, "My name's Jack Harkness, we spoke earlier. This is," Jack glanced at the other man, as if he was unsure of what to call him, "Nine."

"Hello!" Nine replied. He seemed overly optimistic, like the Doctor.

"Yeah, hi. I like your room."

Jack glanced around, "oh this? Please, it's nothing compared to last years."

"That's because _you _got to design it." Nine reminded him.

"Hey, I like it!" Jack argued. "Anyways, welcome, sit down." Jack pulled up a chair behind him and pushed it at Dean's direction. Dean caught the chair and suspiciously sat down. Dean really wasn't sure what to say.

"Isn't there supposed to be another guy?" Dean asked curiously.

Nine nodded, "Ten. He was busy dealing with something in his grade, so he couldn't come. He says 'hi' though!"

Dean nodded.

"You're _boyfriend_ couldn't be here either, sorry," Jack said sarcastically, " he said he was busy researching something."

"Cas? Why would he be my boyfriend?" Dean demanded. "We met yesterday!"

"Whoa, calm down there, was only kidding." Jack explained, curious to see Dean was calling Castiel-Cas. "But if you were into guys, it would totally be okay," he added.

"What?" Dean asked, confused by his remark.

"And you would know." Nine mumbled, barely loud enough for Dean and Jack to hear him.

"What, you're gay?" Dean asked Jack.

Jack laughed, "Of course I'm not _gay, _I have a girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Dean said, not entirely convinced.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yes, Estelle Cole, and I believe we're supposed to be interrogating you, not the other way around."

Dean smirked. "So, what do you need to know?"

"Well," Nine started to explain, "We were originally going to come to you as a group to tell you about Torchwood, but Cas insisted on doing it himself-"

'_That's weird.' _Dean noted.

"-So we don't really know how much he told you."

Dean remembered everything they talk about, "Umm, demons, supernatural beings, and aliens, are all real, and Torchwood hunts them or sends them back to the right place… that's it. Oh, and aliens come from some sort of rift through time and space. "

"That's about all there is to know." Jack declared. "Any questions? I know it's a little weird just being told these things are real."

"I don't really understand how this rift works."

"To be honest," Nine started, "neither do we. All we know is how to measure rift activity, which is essentially when something is moving through the rift."

"And you guys _what, _just know how to take care of everything?"

"We improvise." Jack admitted. "Never found something that we couldn't take care of."

"What about demons? How on earth can you fight those?"

"Demons, and other things like ghosts, witches, they all have tons of lore, which we can find online, so it's not hard to find out how to take care of them." Jack explained.

"Any other questions?" Nine asked with a bored tone.

"Hey Nine, it's not like you didn't have any when you joined."

"You definitely had more." Nine reminded Jack.

"That's because I was the one figuring out to measure the rift-"

Dean cleared his throat. '_Wow, these two fight a lot.' _

"I do have one more question actually."

"Ask away." Jack responded.

"Why me? I mean, I guess I can fight, but what else am I good for? You can train anyone to be a strong fighter, and not mention I'm definitely not the smartest kid at this school. There would definitely be some much smarter options to go with, I really don't think I'm any better than anyone else here."

Jack shook his head. "You're right Dean. You can train anyone to be a soldier, and you can teach someone to be clever, but you have something that can't be made."

"Okay can we stop with this touchy-feely-movie nonsense?" Dean demanded, annoyed. "This school seems to be full of it."

Nine laughed. Jack realized he was being a bit dramatic. "Look, I know it sounds extremely cheesy, but the reason we chose you over everyone else is because you _care_ about things. I'm sure you've met Sherlock Holmes, right? He's honestly pretty clever, and he knows how to fight, but-"

"He's a…" Dean tried to find an appropriate word to use, "insolent, impolite, rude, impudent, cocky-_genius_."

"Exactly." Nine agreed. "If Sherlock discovered aliens, his goal wouldn't be to send them back home, it would be to learn everything about them, all their secrets, so he could satisfy his own curiosity. He wouldn't care at all about the actual creatures!"

Jack continued. "What we're saying by this is that we believe you would do what's right."

Dean laughed at the idea of _right and wrong_, but he chose not to say anything about it. "Alright you two, so if we're supposed to taking care of these things, you better teach me what you know!"

Jack smiled, "So I suppose we should start with the basics…"

* * *

**[**Important Notes About Jack**]**

First of all, **Jack **_**isn't**_** gay. **He's omnisexual (or in this story bisexual), so let's _please _not start a fight there.

Also I spent a long time trying to find someone to make Jack's girlfriend other than Gwen, and Estelle was the second biggest straight relationship I could find._ It needed to be a girl at this point, _for later on in the story, and since we never see young Estelle in Torchwood I'm going to have to make up what she used to look like.


	13. WhoLock - Friends

**[**notes**]**

That was a long SuperWho streak, let's see if I can turn things around.

It's a short chapter, sorry. I also feel I wrote it really badly :/ However, I went through the entire chapter without using the word 'said', so that's something I guess?

* * *

Haha, I still suck at naming things.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Friends**

Amy smiled as she, Rory and the Doctor climbed back up into the Tardis.

"Amy?!" the Doctor shouted below her, "do we really need to climb up here just to talk?"

Rory helped Amy get up, the Doctor soon following.

"What _do _we need to talk about, anyways?" Rory asked, curious.

"Sam and Jessica." Amy stated, excited.

"What about them?" the Doctor responded.

"They both like each other!" Amy exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Rory wondered, knowing Amy had her own ways of finding things out.

"Surprisingly, all I did was ask."

The Doctor frowned, "Amy, please don't tell me you're planning to get them together…"

Amy grinned in reply.

"Amy! You can't mess with other people's relationships!"

"The Doctor's right Amy." Rory agreed.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I'm not setting them up, I'm just speeding things along. It's all _fine._"

The Doctor laughed. "Typical Amy, you haven't changed at all."

Rory and Amy smiled, happy that the Doctor was enjoying himself.

"So Doctor, 8 years of traveling, did _you _find anyone you like?" Amy asked, curious.

Rory watched the Doctor's reaction. His eyes seemed sad, as if he was thinking about a bad memory of the past. Then, as per usual, the Doctor smiled, hiding whatever thought he had. "Nah."

"Seriously? 8 years of traveling and not one girl!?" Amy didn't believe this... But this _was _the Doctor she was talking about, one of the most innocent people she had met, next to Rory.

"Ah, you boys are no fun." Amy complained.

* * *

Sherlock was sitting on a bench alone. He breathed lightly as he held his cigarette in front of him. The smoke was calming him down, allowing him to think.

"Hey there Sherlock!" John called out to him.

Sherlock sighed. _'So much for being alone.'_

John sat down beside Sherlock, not really keeping in mind personal space. "So, I was thinking of a way to get you to quit smoking."

"I don't need help stopping, I just don't want to." Sherlock explained.

"Why?"

"It helps me think."

"Oh, well, I was thinking, to help you quit, maybe you could try something else?"

"Like?"

"Well, I found out that Nicotine patches stimulate the same effects, and it's less harmful."

"And where would I got those?" Sherlock asked, pointing out the obvious flaw.

John shrugged, "I haven't got there yet, okay?"

Sherlock frowned. "Why does it matter to you if I smoke or not?"

"Well like I mentioned before, it's not good for you."

"_Yes,_ I know" Sherlock annoyingly stated, "but why do you care about me?"

John looked at Sherlock. Of course he would care about him, they are friends now, aren't they? "I'm your friend, of course I care."

"I don't have friends." Sherlock coldly reminded John.

John wanted to get mad, but he was starting to understand Sherlock didn't socialize much, so maybe he didn't _know _how to be nice? It was a little bit hopeful, but John assured himself this was the case. "Well, like it or not, I'm your friend now."

Sherlock observed John. He was telling the truth. Sherlock had nothing left to do, but agree. "Thanks," replied Sherlock.

Sherlock saw that John wouldn't stop trying to find a way to get him to quit smoking, so Sherlock guessed he'll have to give in. "How do you feel about the violin?" Sherlock turned his head to the side to see John's reaction.

"Violin? Umm, it's nice at times, I guess? Why?"

"You wanted to know a way to get me to stop smoking. I'll play the violin."

"Sure," John agreed, happy to know that Sherlock had a way of quitting, "whatever works I guess."

"Thanks for helping John."

Sherlock didn't really need help, but he appreciated John's concern. He got up, fixed his coat, and started to head back to his room, leaving a confused John behind.

"Well I guess that worked?" John mumbled to himself, not entirely sure if Sherlock was really going to quit smoking.

"Probably not." John laughed, knowing how stubborn Sherlock has proven to be already. He lay down his head on the bench, wondering what on earth he was going to do with Sherlock Holmes.


	14. SuperWhoLock - As Time Passes By

_**[**_notes_**]**_

This is a bit of a different chapter, sorry if it's bad.

You guys do know the last chapter took place on a wednesday, right? I think I might start labelling dates to make things easier.

_We also get more Sherlock than ever before,_ enjoy :)

* * *

**Went back and rewrote parts for the story so that Grade 12 Students/Seniors stay in a different building. Sorry about that! But I thought I should let some readers know since no one its going to go back a re-read it :P**

* * *

**Sunday**

**Chapter 14: As Time Passes By**

Dean woke up, and glanced at his clock. It was 9am, the time he's gotten used to waking up at. He slowly crawled out of bed. The Doctor had already left, as usual, leaving Dean alone. He checked his calendar. Today was Sunday. Why did he need a reminder? Dean had been doing the same the same thing for the past four days. Since Wednesday, he'd been waking up around this time, having breakfast, than going to Jack and Nine's room.

Just like the Doctor, Nine didn't appear to need to sleep much, so they decided they would let Jack sleep in while Nine started to teach Dean about aliens. Dean didn't have a huge interest in learning about them. Yes, of course it was cool, and really, _unbelievable_ that they were real, but somehow they didn't interest Dean too much. He could barely even remember the names of some of them, like _raxacoricofalla-something. _After about 2 or 3 hours about learning about aliens, how to send them back through the rift, and on the rare occasion, how to kill one, Dean and Nine got Jack out of bed and headed out for lunch.

Then it became Dean's more preferable part of the day, learning how to hunt demons. Unlike aliens, Jack and Nine admitted that demons had to be killed, even though they were both against it. Dean didn't mind the idea killing them though, and quickly Jack began to taught Dean everything they know about hunting demons. Learning about demons, (and all other kinds of supernatural beings), came across much easier for Dean, as he had already done research on them his entire life. Dean didn't bother to tell Jack or Nine about his supernatural-past, rather claiming just to have had an interest in them when he was little, which neither Jack nor Nine entirely believed. Because of Dean's great progress, Jack decided Dean should get the day off, as it was the last day before classes started.

Dean wondered why Ten and Castiel never came. Dean overheard that Ten is one of the two the grade 12 electives, along with is roommate (who he never heard the name of), so _maybe grade electives had some sort of work they had to do?_ That's what Dean believed for a while, until Nine and Jack told him otherwise.

"If I didn't know any better," Jack explained, "he's probably spending his time keeping an eye on his roommate. He just _loves _to get in trouble."

Dean didn't understand why someone would spend so much time watching over someone, unless… "Are they dating or something?"

Nine and Jack burst into laughter.

"What?" Dean asked, not knowing what was so funny.

After laughing for about twenty, they finally started to calm themselves down. Dean impatiently waited for someone to answer him. Nine finally took a deep and replied, "more like arch-enemies, rivals, or how ever you want to put it."

"Oh. What about Cas?"

"It's normal for him to disappear for a few days," Jack told Dean, "he does it quite often now."

"Well where does he go?"

Nine shrugged, signifying he doesn't know.

"No idea." Jack told Dean, but Jack's expression told him that he might know more that he's letting on.

Dean wondered if Cas was another person he'd have to watch out for. _'Maybe not,'_ Dean hoped.

Dean slowly crawled out of his bed. He walked to his desk, and pulled out a thick brown journal he had gotten from the school store. Dean realized that it'd be impossible to remember everything he had learnt so far in his head, so he would write it all down in a journal. If he had already forgotten something, he could just ask Jack or Nine, who were right across the hallway. Dean grabbed a pen from his desk and started to write.

* * *

Amy had been having a fantastic week. She, Rory, the Doctor and sometimes Sam, spent tons of time together, planning their school year, talking about the Doctor's travels, the crazy and hilarious things that _always _seem during dates between Amy and Rory; and Sam talked about all the schools that he went to. The trio found Sam's story sad, his dad always working, dropping him off from city to city, but they all had their own problems. The Doctor was alone for 8 years, Amy's parents are both dead, or missing, and Rory has his constant threats looming over his head.

Amy didn't have a huge problem with her parents being gone, so both the Doctor and Rory knew, (and Sam just recently found out). For as long as Amy can remember, she's never had parents. She's lived with her Aunt her entire life, and therefore doesn't have a problem admitting her parents were never there.

The Doctor and Rory, _of course, _kept their secrets to themselves.

Also, Amy had been doing a brilliant job of getting Sam and Jessica to _accidentally _run into each other every day. They were so good together, (both the Doctor and Rory agreed), Jessica had an optimistic-positive outlook on life, while Sam was just someone in need of such positivity and optimism. It just worked. **Perfectly.**

* * *

For the past four days, Rory had also been pretty happy. Ever since his last letter, he hasn't been getting any, which gave him some time to relax. Unfortunately, it also gave him more time to worry about what this student was planning.

_Who is he?_

_What is he planning to do?_

_Who is he going to do it to?_

_When is it going to happen?_

_Are his friends safe?_

Rory had no idea how to answer any of these questions. All he wanted to do was to ask the Doctor or Amy what he should do. But even if they had answers, the student sending these messages promised that if he tells anyone about this, not only will he, but his friends gets hurt.

It could be a lie. Just a joke, or a harmless-threat. _Rory wanted to believe this really bad._ Yet the way these messages were worded, the cold meaning behind the words, it didn't seem like a joke. Rory hoped spending as much time with his friends would help him get his mind off of things, but all he could think about when he was with them, is that any moment now, any of them could get hurt.

Luckily, classes were starting tomorrow, and Rory would be able to _finally _get distracted with work.

* * *

As Sherlock had promised, he hadn't been smoking. (Or atleast John didn't think he was.) Instead, John kept on finding Sherlock in their room, playing the violin. Sherlock played it very well, and John found it amazing how Sherlock didn't think about what he was playing, rather was figuring out mysteries in his head. Sherlock had tried to explain to John that he has a _mind palace, _essentially a "storage" place for everything he needed to remember. John didn't really understand it.

This time, Sherlock wasn't playing the violin. When John walked into the room, he found Sherlock sitting in his chair, staring at a wall covered in sticky notes, pictures, and newspaper articles. Sherlock's laptop was open on his desk.

"What are you doing?" John asked curiously.

Sherlock kept his eyes on the wall, studying everything. _**Thief in London **_an article said.

"Solving a case?" John suspected.

Sherlock nodded. "Would you like to help?"

"There's nothing I could do that you already can't."

"Is that so?" Sherlock turned around, facing John.

John sighed and laughed. Obviously Sherlock had something planned for him. "Sure, I'll do what I can. What happened?"

"A diamond was stolen-"

"Sounds normal." John admitted.

"Let me continue John." If Sherlock was trying to sound annoyed, for the first time in a week he failed. "The burglar was caught. Except he wasn't the burglar."

"Right…"

"He framed by someone else. All evidence points to him, but he says he isn't."

"And you just believe what he says?"

"Of course not. There's evidence that proves he's innocent."

"Do the police know?"

"No, just me."

"How?"

"I'm the one how figured it out." Sherlock mumbled.

"And you're not going to tell the police?"

Sherlock laughed. "Me and the police don't get along very well. They get annoyed whenever I can do things they can't."

John found this easy to believe this. "So what do you know?"

"He was paid to by someone to take the blame."

"By who?"

"No idea, but I have a feeling it's a teacher at this school."

"What makes you think that?"

"Do you seriously not trust my judgement at this point?"

John shrugged, "I do, I just like to know how you figure things out."

Sherlock smiled, but just very slightly so John couldn't see. "Classes start tomorrow, so I was hoping you could investigate."

"What will you be doing?"

"I'm not planning to attend classes."

'_Of course,' _John thought. "So what should I be looking for?"

"Any teacher that seems jumpy, worried or scared. I'm assuming he, or she, paid the suspect to do their dirty work. If they were a _successful_ thief or collecter, the false suspect would have known that they need to keep their mouth shut. However, the man he paid was quick to admit it that he didn't do it. Clearly they didn't know what they were doing, or else they would have hired someone better."

"Right, so someone worried or scared. Got it. But why aren't you coming to classes?"

"Boring." Sherlock said, as if that's everything John needed to know.

John quietly laughed and sat down at his desk. Suddenly his phone vibrated.

**[A.N. John = Bold]**

~This is John Watson, correct?

John wondered who was asking this.

**~Might be.**

~That's hilarious. Come meet me outside.

**~Where?**

~I'll find you.

'_Well that sounds friendly,' _John thought sarcastically. He noticed Sherlock was watching him.

"I'm just, umm…" John tried to make something up, "going to see Sam and his friends."John quickly left the room.

Sherlock sighed in reply. John was a horrible liar.

* * *

John walked outside the dormitory.

"John Watson." A voice demanded behind him.

John turned around. The man wasn't wearing a uniform, and he seemed a little too old to be a student.

"I'm Mycroft Holmes." he explained.

John nodded, "I've heard about you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, umm, you seem to care a lot about your brother."

"If only he cared about that." Mycroft sighed.

"Sorry." John said. It was true Sherlock didn't seem to appreciate Mycroft's protection. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do you need?"

"Oh right, I was hoping you could do me a favour. Watch out for Sherlock."

John smiled, almost a little amused with the request. "Is that even possible?" John joked.

"Maybe not." Mycroft agreed. "But please, do try."

John didn't really have a problem with this, Sherlock was his friend now, and he's already been doing a pretty good job of taking care of him. "I got him to quit smoking? For now, at least."

Mycroft laughed. "Are you sure? Sure that the brilliant genius _detective _who knows how to cover his tracks, did as he said?"

John frowned. "I should have known it would be that easy."

"Well John, it was nice talking to you. Have a nice day." Mycroft was about to leave until he remembered something else. "Also, please don't tell Sherlock about this conversation, he'll just try harder to get in trouble."

"I think he'll figure it out," John admitted.

"Most likely, yes, but at least the school year can start off well for him."

"Actually," John remembered what Sherlock told him, "he's not planning to go to classes."

"I suspected that, he never does, but he doesn't need to."

"Right."

"If you need anything, just send me a message." Mycroft turned around and left John alone.

_Take care of Sherlock… _Right, as if John could do that.


	15. SuperWho - The Secret

**[**notes**]**

**I'm not the only one who has conversations with themselves in their head, right?**

**I'm sorry all of this is taking so long to unfold, but next chapter the first main plot line starts to begin :) **

**Also a nice long chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

**[****Important Note****] I added a warning** **to the beginning of the story**, so either you can go back and read them, or just know, all they say is that the **"Rory is the Master" **is implemented in this series. It won't be important for a long time, but it's still a general warning.

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Secret**

**Monday**

"So what do you think?" Amy asked hopefully to Rory. Amy had proposed the idea that on Friday, she and Sam would switch rooms for the night; Amy would be with Rory, and Sam would be with Jessica.

It was the most private kind of date they could have, since they can't leave the campus without a car.

"I think it should be okay." Rory admitted, "I know we can do it without getting caught, so why not?"

Sam wasn't so certain. "But what if we /do/ get caught?! Don't forget classes have started and we already have tons of work, /on the first day/"

Jessica laughed, "Relax Sam, it'll be fun." She smiled reassuringly.

"Come on Sam," Amy begged, "pleeaaase?"

Sam sighed in defeat, "alright."

The group smiled, happy with their plans.

"Hey Amy, where's the Doctor?" Rory asked.

"Oh, probably running around making friends somewhere." Amy noted Rory's tone of voice. "Why, is something wrong?"

Rory shook his head, "Nah, just curious."

Amy, Jessica and Sam continued their conversation. Rory tried to take part, but the words from the letter kept on ringing in his head.

_You and your friends are in danger. You can't stop it._

Rory looked at his friends. They all were so happy. None of them deserved to be in danger

_'None of them deserve for __**you**__ to put them in danger,' _he thought.

_'That's not true' _he replied to himself.

_'The more time you spend with them, the more if a chance they will get hurt. You don't even know by what. You have no idea how bad it will get. And for what? Are you really that important?'_

_'Shut up, me. It isn't like that.'_

The voice inside his head kept quiet, leaving him to think about this.

* * *

"What are you writing about?" The Doctor peered curiously over Dean's shoulder. For the past hour The Doctor was back in the room, Dean had been writing in a journal.

The writing was messy, so before the Doctor had a chance to read it Dean slammed it shut.

"Just writing notes for biology." Dean lied. He was really writing about aliens and demons; he had split the journal into two sections for the two topics.

"Oh, didn't take you for the studying type."

Dean smiled, "well, the more you know."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The Doctor opened the door.

A tall man with a huge smile was on the other side. He was wearing an outfit similar to Cas, except he wore a blue suit with a darker trench coat on top. "Hello! I'm Ten! You must be Dean, and you're-" Ten looked at the man who opened the door, "oh you're the Doctor, hello!"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The Doctor asked, as if he was trying hard to remember something.

"Don't believe so," Ten lied.

"Well it seems like you two need a talk, so I'm off, cya Dean!" The Doctor left the room, leaving Ten and Dean alone.

"I didn't know Eleven was your roommate…" Ten told Dean. "Well, I suppose you call him the Doctor."

"It's on the door." Dean sarcastically replied.

"Right, well, I thought I should have a chat with you, since I haven't met you yet. So what's in the book?"

Dean passed the journal to Ten so he could see. "I'm keeping record of everything Jack and Nine are cramming into my brain."

Ten flipped through the book, admiring Dean's work. "This is actually really good. How's it going with them?"

"Supernatural things are easy, don't think I have any hope with Aliens."

"That's okay," Ten admitted, "you're like Castiel. Me and Nine find Aliens easier to understand. And Jack, well, he's a Jack of all trades!"

Dean couldn't help but laugh at Ten's horrible pun. "So, what's with the numbers?"

"You mean Nine, Ten and Eleven? Has Eleven told you about Gallifrey?"

"The orphanage with the crazy travel expenses? Yeah."

"I was there too, as was Nine. Eleven is the eleventh person to go travel."

"And you're the tenth?"

Ten nodded.

"And Nine's the ninth. What about One to Eight?"

"There was a 9 year gap between Eight and Nine, and a 7 gap before that."

"Kind of a weird way to spend a childhood, no offence."

"None taken." Ten smiled.

"So what have you been doing during Torchwood meetings?" Dean remembered that Ten hasn't even been at one meeting, ever since he joined.

"Oh we're still calling it Torchwood? That's good to know. I've been watching over a friend of mine."

"Nine called him your rival."

"It's complicated."

Dean raised an eyebrow, which didn't go unnoticed by Ten.

"Not in that sort of sense. It's more like we're brothers. We're not, course, but he always gets in trouble, and I do my best to make sure he's alright. He went to Gallifrey as well."

"Does this mysterious man have a name? Everyone who's mentioned him never mentions of it."

"Oh of course, sorry, he's called the Master."

Dean laughed, "What kind of person calls themselves the **Master?**"

Ten shrugged, "A lot of people who went to my orphanage got a title, I was called the Doctor, he was called the Master."

"You're 'the Doctor' too?" Dean didn't understand this orphanage at all.

"Yep." Ten smirked in reply to Dean's confusion. "Don't even bother to try to understand it, no one does."

"So what's your real name then? I can't call you the Doctor, and it seems ridiculous to call you a number."

"I…" Ten didn't know how to reply to this, "can't say."

"You keep your name a secret?" These _'Doctors'_ were getting weirder by the second.

"Yeah, kinda." Ten understood Dean's surprise and confusion. "So just call me Ten."

"So what should I call the Docto-I mean Eleven?"

"Call him the Doctor, he doesn't know about us… yet."

"But you're planning to tell him?"

"In November, yes. He doesn't know about Torchwood yet, so we wanted to give him some time to be with his friends."

"Isn't he a bit young to be in this?" Dean was worried it might not be safe. All the other members of Torchwood were in Grade 11 or higher.

"I started this group, well, it wasn't a group then… I started this project alone in Grade 9. The year after that, both Jack, Nine, and Castiel joined, all still in Grade 9. I'd say it's pretty safe when we're together as a team."

Dean nodded in agreement. The Doctor would probably be fine. Dean was about to send Ten off, but he remembered something else he was curious about. "What's up with Cas?" Dean asked.

"He's-" Ten paused, unsure of what to say. "What about Castiel?"

"Well to start, where has he been the past few days?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No idea."

Dean tried to read the Ten, and he didn't think Ten was lying. So far the only person who showed they might know where Cas is was Jack.

Since Ten didn't know the answer, Dean decided he'd try another question, which he _knew _Ten had the answer to. "What happened two years ago?"

"Sorry?"

"Two years ago, something happened with Cas. Jack and Nine keep on accidentally saying _'something about Castiel-but only for the past two years' _or '_Castiel's like this-But he wasn't two years ago.'__**"**_

Ten bit his lip, unsure of how to answer. "It's not any of my business."

Dean was getting annoyed with all the secrets kept. "Fine then, I'll ask Cas," he said as a challenge, knowing Ten wouldn't want that.

"Please, don't." he pleaded

"**Fine.** Then who will actually tell me anything about him?!"

"I don't know, Jack-maybe? You would probably have better chances with Gabriel."

Dean smiled, pleased that he was able to crack Ten with at least _something._ "Thanks, I'll try to ask them."

"Maybe you shouldn't." Ten suggested. "If Castiel finds out you're doing this, he might get mad."

"Not that worried about that," Dean admitted, "he hasn't exactly been here for a while."

Ten nodded, annoyed but impressed with Dean's stubborn concern. Or it might only be curiosity, Ten can't tell.

"Well then, I'm off. I'll see you later Dean." Ten smiled and started to make his way to the door.

"Cya." Dean replied.

Dean sighed as the door was shut. He didn't know what he was going to with Castiel. He didn't even have the time to be worrying, he should be focused on the fact that _classes _had started today. He looked at his journal, wanting to finish it, but Dean decided he should study. He was going to be at this school for a year, so he might as well be trying. Normally he didn't bother at all with his studies, because he wanted to appear cool, but when he wanted to, he could be a good student. At this school, Dean felt like he could do whatever he wanted without being judged, so being a good student wouldn't do him any harm.

Dean pulled out some books, and started reading.

* * *

Two hours later, Dean finished all his notes, and even did some extra work. His curiosity about Castiel hasn't disappeared. Having nothing else to do, Dean went to Gabriel's and Castiel's room, hoping to learn something.

* * *

Gabriel sat in his room. He anxiously was waiting for Castiel to return. Family meetings never turn out well. Not for Cas at least. He chewed on a piece of candy. Castiel should have been back two hours ago. Castiel called Gabriel to tell him he would be a day late, missing the first day of classes, but Gabriel didn't want to wait any longer. Gabriel didn't know if he was okay, or if Castiel's secret had been found out.

Suddenly Gabriel heard a knock on the door.

"Gabriel?!" Dean shouted through the door, "I know you're in there, open up."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled the door open. "Hey Dean'o, so nice of you to come by. Castiel isn't here." He reminded Dean sarcastically.

"Sort of noticed that by now." Dean replied. Dean sat down in Castiel's chair. "Do you know where he is?"

Gabriel frowned, unsure of what to say. "Of course I know!" he stated in an annoyed tone of voice. "Not tellin' you though."

"And why not?"

Gabriel smirked, "why do you care?" He watched Dean's reaction. It went from surprised, to confused, to angry.

"He's my friend now."

That response made Gabriel frown again. He wanted to tell Dean that Castiel doesn't have friends. He can't. Whenever he does, well… Jack and Rory were perfect examples of that. "Aww, well, I'll tell Castiel you say hi. Anything else?"

Dean sighed. Gabriel wanted to tell Dean, but he couldn't. Then, once again Gabriel heard a knock.

"Dean, I know you're there." someone said through the door

Dean opened the door to find Jack.

"Hey Gabriel." he smiled. He shut the door and sat on the edge of Gabriel's bed.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Hello Jack."

"Well Jack, since you're here," Dean started, annoyed and angry, "Why don't you tell me where the heck Castiel is."

Jack sighed. "I can't tell you Dean."

"Why the heck not?" Dean yelled.

"It's none of your business."

"Why do you get to know?!"

"Me and Cas have been friends for years. What makes you so much more important?!"

Gabriel sat awkwardly in his chair as the two men fought. He wasn't sure if he should stop it…

"I bet you just want to keep Castiel to yourself, you selfish bastard!" Dean shouted as loud as he could.

Gabriel smiled at the awkward silence that just fell upon the group. Then all the boys burst laughing.

"This is stupid." Dean said apologetically, "sorry."

"No problem," Jack replied, "I fight with Nine all the time, this isn't much different. Sorry about this, Gabriel."

Gabriel shrugged, "It's cool to have some entertainment, come back any time."

Dean laughed. "Well, I guess I'll go back to my room now."

Gabriel nodded, and both Jack and Dean left.

* * *

Dean was opening his door when Jack stopped him. "Come to my room for a sec."

Dean nodded and shut the door. Jack and Dean entered Jack's room.

"Where's Nine?" Dean asked.

"You know, _most _people don't spend all day in their rooms."

Dean considered this.

"You want a beer?" Jack asked, opening his fridge in the small kitchen each room had.

"You have _beer_?" Dean said, surprised.

Jack nodded, "I don't drink it much, Nine doesn't at all, but I keep it for people like you."

"What makes you think I drink?"

Jack smiled, "Sherlock gave me an entire profile on you."

"_son of a bitch" _Dean muttered under his breath.

Jack heard him, but passed him a bottle. Dean popped it open. After Dean sipped some, he smiled.

"So I don't suppose you're going to tell me about Cas, are you?" Dean said hopefully.

"Look Dean, I'm sorry, but Castiel doesn't want anyone else knowing."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Jack didn't know how to explain this, "once you know, you won't be able to help."

Dean didn't understand that. "What?"

"When you find out, it'll only make things worse. For you, and Castiel."

Dean didn't understand again. "So what you're saying is, it's dangerous to know?"

Jack nodded. "Dean, if you really need to know, I'll tell you."

Dean was about to tell Jack that he _does r_eally need to know, but he considered what Jack said. '_It'll only make things worse."_

_'Did something happen to Jack?_

_It would explain why he's worried._

_Is that about what happened two years ago_

_What on Earth happened two years ago?_

_Can someone __**please **__tell me what happened two years ago...'_

Dean looked at Jack. His eyes seemed sad and scared.

_'Was it really that bad?_'

"Okay." Dean decided. "I don't need to know. Not yet."

Jack smiled in relief, "thanks Dean. Just trust me on this, okay?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Well then," he smiled, "you better go do your homework."

Dean's smiled faded. "Fine then, _sir."_

"_Captain." _he corrected.

Dean gave Jack a weird look and left his room. Jack's smile slowly started fading away after Dean left. If he had the chance to help Castiel again, he'd still do the same thing. Yet there are some times when Jack wished he never tried to help…


	16. Super - Hell-fire

**[**notes**]**

**We get a Cas POV story! Finally! **His POV is a bit different than the others. [Yes, he is still an angel, if that hasn't been clear enough with all his teleporting stuff.]

Another long chapter :) This wasn't even all I had plan but I ended up extending everything. So yeah, **enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hell-fire**

Sam smiled as Jessica laid in his lap. They had just finished watching the "Titanic" movie. Their stomachs were full of ice cream that Amy had conveniently put into Sam's and Rory's fridge.

"That was great!" Jessica said.

"Glad you liked the movie." Sam agreed. His brother Dean walkways refused to let Samy watched it, he thought it was too '_girly_' for Sam.

"Oh, the movie wasn't that good." Jessica teased.

It took Sam a second to understand what she meant. "Oh, umm, yeah…" he blushed, making Jessica laugh again.

"So what now?" Jessica asked.

Sam checked his small electronic alarm clock. "It's already eleven. I know we managed to get permission from your dorm instructor Mrs. Hudson for you to come here, but she probably doesn't want us staying up _too late."_

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Stop worrying about everything, we'll be fine. Do you want to watch another movie?"

"Sure!"

Sam pulled out a bin of movies him and Rory shared. "Take your pick." Sam told her.

Jessica closed her eyes and picked a movie at random.

Jessica looked at the movie she pulled out. "_Lord of the Rings, _cool!"

"You like Lord of the Rings?"

"Yeah."

Sam smiled, "you are _so _awesome!"

Jessica rolled her eyes again. "I know I am."

Sam and Jessica laid beside each other and started to watch the movie.

**Oo.**_2 hours later_**.oO**

Sam yawned quietly as he turned off his laptop. Jessica had already fallen asleep, with her head rested against his shoulder. Sam had considered waking her up, but she looked so happy that Sam decided against it. Sam reached to shut the lights off. He looked again at Jessica,"Goodnight." he whispered, and kissed her on her forehead.

Sam felt more happy than he's been his entire life. This new school had given him tons of friends, and Jessica, who Sam wished he stay forever with. He smiled as he closed his eyes to go to sleep.

**Oo.**5 _hours later_**.oO**

Sam felt something drip on his forehead, He subconsciously wiped it off. As his hand reached his side he realized Jessica wasn't there anymore.

"Jess?" he mumbled, still mostly asleep. He opened his eyes, only to wish he hadn't. If it weren't enough, then haunting image above him burst into hot red flames.

* * *

"Dean!" the Doctor yelled. Unsure of how to wake him up faster, he slapped Dean's face. Dean bolted up, only to met the Doctor's worried eyes.

"There's a fire. It's probably coming from downstairs." The Doctor quickly told Dean. Dean jump out of his bed, pushing past the Doctor and grabbing his jacket.

"_Dammit Sammy."_ he mumbled. He knew about Sam's plan to bring Jessica to his room and that Rory would go to Amy's. The chance that this fire was actually in Sam's room was 1/52, but Dean couldn't take any chances.

Dean ran out of the room.

"Dean, where are you going?!" the Doctor yelled, not realizing Dean would go after the fire. Dean quickly ran into Nine and Jacks' room.

"There's a fire downstairs, wake up." he ordered.

Nine, who didn't need to sleep much, quickly woke up and was ready.

Jack meanwhile was still half asleep. "Whaa?" he mumbled.

Dean didn't have the time to wait, so he rushed downstairs. Nine tried to follow, dragging the half-asleep Jack with him. Dean jumped down the stairs.

'_Sammy could be hurt.' _was all Dean was worried about.

Quickly he ran into the lower hallway. About twenty students were waiting on the edge, or outside the building. Some were calling the school offices or the fire department. No one was staying around the room where the fire was, for the danger of getting inhaling too much smoke. Dean didn't care about this, he had to make sure Sammy was safe. When he didn't see him outside safely, he ran into the smoke.

"It's not safe!" a random student yelled.

Dean didn't care.

'_I'm coming Sammy.'_

He squinted through the smoke, and found the room that was the source. He managed to make out the room number. _116B. _Sam's room. Dean tried opening the door, but it was locked. Dean started to try kicking down the door.

"Dean, stop!" he heard Jack yell. "Let me do this! It's not safe!"

Dean kicked the door down and ran in. More smoke filled his lungs. Dean tried to ignore the part of him that was thinking his mother died in a fire as well.

He looked around for Sam. He was passed out on his bed. Without looking up, Dean could see by the flames whatever caused it was from the top of his room. But Dean didn't have time to worry about that. Coughing, he picked up Sam.

'We'll get through this," Dean made out through his coughs, "come on Sam, just hang in there"

Dean made his way through the door. He fell to his knees, but it was more important that Sam was okay. He saw Jack and Nine rushing over. Jack picked Sam up and Nine tried to help Dean up. Dean attempted to stand, but his vision cut out and he fell on the ground.

**Oo. **3 _hours later_**.oO**

Dean coughed as he slowly woke up. His eyes opened, but his vision was hazy.

"Sam..." He groaned, which he realized was a mistake. His lungs and throat hurt like hell.

Dean sat up. His vision was still blurry, but he assumed he must be in in the school's infirmary.

He needed to find Sam, he decided, so he pulled himself out of bed. As soon as he feet pressed against the ground, he fell over. Maybe running into a burning room wasn't his _best_ idea.

"Rest, you're injured." A voice said.

Someone was standing right in front if him. How Dean didn't see him before, he didn't know. Dean pulled his head up. "Cas." He smirked, "so nice of you to show up." He tried to seem okay, but as soon as he finished speaking he started coughing.

Castiel bent over and picked Dean off the ground. Under any normal circumstance, heck, in any circumstance Dean would protest being treated like a child, but he was tired and hurt. More importantly he couldn't complain while coughing. Castiel lay Dean back onto the bed.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked, once the coughing stopped.

"You shouldn't be talking." Castiel warned.

"Don't care." Dean flashed a grin, but he had no idea how it looked. (Or how _he_ looked)

"Sam's in another room. He's asleep and has minor burns. His friends went to come visit him."

"Just minor burns? He was in the middle of the-" To Dean's major annoyance he coughed some more. "Fire." He finished

"Would you like some water?" Castiel offered.

"Nah. I'm fine."

Dean had a feeling Castiel knew he _wasn't_ fine, but he wouldn't admit that.

Castiel only nodded in reply, then left the room.

"Well it was nice talking to you to, Cas." He mumbled sarcastically, not realizing Cas could still hear him.

* * *

Castiel took his cellphone out of his pocket. He never liked using it, but he could admit it was useful when he was at school. He dialled Jack's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Castiel?"

"It's me. Dean's awake."

"Great! How is he?"

"I healed most of his wounds, but his lungs had to be a partially damaged to avoid suspicion."

"What about the brother?"

"Sam is okay. He only has minor burns left."

"Right. Nine and I will make our way there now. Thanks Cas!"

Castiel shut off his phone. He didn't bother to correct Jack's nickname. Maybe Castiel could allow people to use it. He allows Dean to use it.

Castiel walked back into Dean's room. He was when he found Dean still in bed. Based on his assumptions Dean would normally be stubborn, and make his way to Sam. Maybe he had left Dean more injured than he thought. Or maybe Dean had a fear of fire, or whatever had just happened to Sam.

Castiel resisted the urge to read Dean's thoughts. He promised himself he would only do that in emergencies.

"Cas?" Dean asked. His tone was worried. Castiel realized it must have looked like he was staring.

"Yes Dean?" he replied.

Dean sighed. "How long am I going to have to be here?"

"About 3 days if you want to be completely healed, but it would be safe just to leave in a couple hours or so." Castiel hoped this news would make Dean happier.

"Do you have any idea what caused this?" Dean asked hopefully. He must want revenge for injuring his brother.

"No."

"And how's Jessica doing?"

Castiel realized Dean doesn't know about Jessica's death. "She…" Castiel didn't know how to tell Dean what happened. "Died." There was a silence between the two students as Dean processed this information. "The fire started around her."

"Shit." Dean groaned. "Why the can't Sam be happy for once?" Castiel didn't answer that. "The fire was spreading from the ceiling, right?"

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"So Jessica was on…" Dean sounded pained to have to say this. "On the ceiling when the fire started."

Castiel nodded.

"I should have saved her." Dean admitted.

"You can't save everyone Dean." Castiel reminded him. "The fact you rushed into that room to save Sam was stupid enough, but extremely brave and noble of you."

Dean didn't really seem to care. '_Except now Sam will be miserable,' _Castiel heard Dean think. He didn't realize he was listening to Dean's thoughts. He stopped immediately.

Finally, Jack and Nine ran into the room.

"Dean!" he exclaimed with relief. Then suddenly his expression turned mad. Jack slapped Dean. "You stupid kid, you shouldn't have done that."

"And let you do it? What's the difference?" Dean asked stubbornly to defend himself.

Jack looked at Nine, who nodded...

"There's something you should know about me…" Jack started explain. "Well... I umm, I can't die."

"What?" Dean's laugh turned into a cough.

"I can't die." Jack explained, as it was as simple as that.

"Yeah right."

"Seriously Dean, I can't."

Dean didn't seem to believe this at all. Jack sighed. "Cas, can I use your blade?"

Castiel didn't correct his shortened name. Dean's eyes widened as a weirdly-shaped blade slid down Castiel's coat and fell into his hand.

"You carry a blade in your coat. Right. Not weird at all." Dean mumbled.

Cas passed the blade to Jack.

"See if you believe me after this!" Jack exclaimed, stabbing himself in the chest.

Dean jumped out of bed, managing to keep himself from falling. "Jack!" He looked at Castiel and Nine, who didn't attempt to do anything. "Jack! What the hell?!" he yelled. Clearly Dean had no hope that Jack was telling the truth.

Suddenly Jack gasped for breath, and a stunned Dean looked like he was going to faint. Dean looked at Jack's chest. The wound from the stab was gone.

Jack grinned at Dean's reaction. "Can't die." he stated again. Jack grabbed some tissues from a box and cleaned off the blade. "Thanks Cas."

Castiel his blade back. "It's not a problem."

"So you really can't die." Dean said, sitting back down.

"_Yes." _Nine replied, bored. "Now if anyone would care to know, Sam's awake."

Dean quickly got back up. "Where is he?"

"You shouldn't be walking." Jack told Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and started walking. Castiel could tell he was in pain, but he wanted to see his brother. This amazed Castiel: How Dean cares about his brother more than himself. But at the same time, it horrified Castiel. From what he's seen, it's not only because Dean loves his brother, but also Dean thinks he doesn't deserve to care about himself.

* * *

Dean winced as he found Sam's room. He quickly opened the door, to find Sam lying on a bed, like he was. Sam looked much better than Dean saw him earlier. He sighed in relief.

"Sammy!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Dean." Sam replied.

"You're okay!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" As usual, Sam was getting annoyed of Dean's overprotective-ness.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked. He didn't think Sam remembered him saving his ass.

"Jessica." Sam said. His voice broke down remember her. "On the ceiling. Burning."

Dean bit his lip. This was exactly how his mom died. He wasn't going to remind Sam about it. Suddenly Dean started to cough; He must not be as good as he thought he was.

"You okay?" Sam said weakly.

Dean finished coughing. "Yah, I'm fine."

"Why are you injured?" Sam asked. "You weren't anywhere near the fire, where you?"

Dean didn't answer the question, because he couldn't think of a lie to make up. "Don't worry about it."

"So is Jessica dead?" Sam suddenly asked.

Dean looked at Sam. Jessica had made Sam really happy. And now she's gone. "I'm sorry Sam."

"Dean! It's not your fault!" Sam insisted.

Dean started to cough again. Even with his burns, Sam got out of his bed. "Why are you injured?!" Sam demanded to know.

"I'm fine Sammy. Just dehydrated, okay? Coughing doesn't mean I'm dying."

Sam didn't buy it. "You went into that fire, didn't you?"

"Sam-"

"Don't Sam-me. Dammit Dean! You could have been hurt!"

"And what," Dean argued, "let you die in a fire?"

"Yes Dean! For once just think about yourself!"

Dean really didn't want to fight with Sam right now. "Look Sam, it's all okay."

Sam sighed. Not everything was okay. Jessica was dead. At least he made it though, but he put Dean in danger. _Again. _As if the millions of times Dean stepped up to protect Sam from dad wasn't enough. He knew he would never be able to repay Dean. Especially if Dead didn't _want _to be repaid. "Thanks." he said. Of course he was grateful Dean saved him, but someone else could have too.

"No problem Sammy." Dean replied. "And I really am sorry about Jessica."

Sam didn't reply. He knew Dean felt awful about it.

Dean hated himself for letting this happen.

_**He**_suggested they leave their dad.

_**He **_chose the school.

_**He**_encouraged Sam to date Jessica.

_**He**_didn't save even try to save Jessica in the fire.

If he had acted differently, this wouldn't have happened.

Dean left the room. He needed a drink.


	17. SuperWhoLock - Hell-fire (Part 2)

**[**notes**]**

**This is essentially just a continuation of the last chapter. **I had to cut the last one off, because I was only half-way through the chapter, and it was already longer than any other chapter I wrote.

I didn't get rid of Dean's swearing in the chapter. Not sure why. If it bothers anyone, tell me :P

We finally get a Jack P.O.V. But it's so short that I probably shouldn't had included it.

Gosh/Chuck, did this chapter get dark at the end. Might have to do with the mood I'm in.

**[And no guys, I hope you know I'm not gonna kill off one of my favourite characters :]**

* * *

Thanks to yugkemoniony1X and Night Owl's Shadow for leaving really nice reviews! It means a lot! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 17: Hellfire (Part 2)**

**Saturday**

Sam felt bad as Dean left the room where he was resting. He knew how Dean was feeling, but he's learnt anything about Dean, it's that he's stubborn about his feelings. Sam also wished Dean would stop wording about Sam, but it's been hard-wired into Dean's brain ever since he was little. Their Dad taught Dean that he was nothing, that the only thing he could do was protect Sam. By the age Sam figured out what his dad had been doing, it was too late to convince Dean otherwise. Now Dean is stuck with believing is _worthless _and _poison. _Dean was wrong about himself, but he would never believe it. This was just another reason why Sam hated his dad.

Sam was interrupted by his thoughts when Sherlock and John walked into the room.

"Hey Sam." John rushed over. "Are you okay? You don't seem that badly hurt."

"I think I'm okay, thanks," he replied. "Hello Sherlock."

"Sam." Sherlock replied. "Could you tell me what happened?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Sherlock is a consulting detective. He wants to solve your case. And I'm just here to help…"

"No thanks." Sam replied.

"Don't you have revenge Sam? I can tell you're angry." Sherlock observed.

"It's only revenge if I do it myself."

John interrupted the two men. "Then work with us!"

Sherlock glared at John. Sam was equally confused. "What?" they asked in unison.

"Sam can get revenge on whoever did this, and no offence but they are bloody bastards, and Sherlock can solve the case. Problem solved."

"Sure, I'll help." Sam agreed.

Sherlock was extremely reluctant to agree, but he could tell he had no other choice. "Fine."

"And my friends will help too." Sam demanded.

Sherlock knew that if he disagreed, he would get no help from Sam, which is what he needed. "The Doctor and Amelia can join us if it's necessary. But not Rory."

"No, him too."

"No." Sherlock decided to take a risk. "Sam Winchester do you want my help or not?"

Sam stopped. He did want help. He couldn't figure this out on his own, even with Dean's help.

Sam glared at Sherlock. He didn't understand what his problem was with Rory. Rory was going to pretty upset about this, even if he won't admit it. Sam weighed his sides. Either catch the horrible person who did this to Jessica, or don't get Rory upset. He decided the first was preferable.

"Fine." Sam agreed, not liking the deal.

"Excellent." Sherlock smiled. "Now call your friends and then you'll tell me what happened."

* * *

As soon as the Doctor and Amy left to do _"something", _Rory cracked. Sure, Amy cried when she found out what happened to Jessica. The Doctor and Rory felt awful about it, but they tried to cheer Amy up. Rory sort of wanted to cry too, but he stopped himself, knowing that Amy would think he's being 'girly'. But now he's alone in his room, and he starts he cry.

Jessica was really nice. They were never really friends, but all the time she was with Sam she acted extremely happy and friendly.

And now because of _him, _she was **dead.**

She doesn't deserve that. She barely ever spoke to him! Why her?! It wasn't fair. Rory wished he could have taken her place.

It wasn't fair.

Rory screamed as he started banging against the walls. It wasn't fair! He threw all the stuff off his desk. He knew Sam wouldn't be back anytime soon, so he didn't strain himself. He let his rage and grief go. When someone compresses their feelings for so long, everyone breaks at some point, and they let some things go.

Rory panted. He stopped, and started to pick the things back up. His moment was over. He couldn't become some raging-idiot. He took a deep breath.

And then a note slid under his door.

Rory smiled. It wasn't a happy smile. If anyone saw him right now, they would probably think he looked insane.

Whoever did this to Jess must be right outside his door.

His thoughts went from blaming himself, to blaming who ever was leaving these notes.

Without even thinking about reading the letter, he slammed the door open. Rory looked disappointed; No one was there. There wasn't anyone he could fight and blame for this: Killing Jessica and putting him under anxiety for such a long time. He just wanted to end it.

_Of course, _there was one easy way to end it, but Rory couldn't bring himself to do it.

He stepped into the hallway. Sherlock and John were on the other side, assumably heading up to their room. Rory knew neither of them did this. John was too nice, and John would have stopped Sherlock from doing this. Even if John wasn't here, not only is Sherlock new, but even though Sherlock can be impolite at times, he didn't seem like the kind of person who would do this.

"Hey John!" he yelled as he quickly ran down the hallway. During the week John and Rory had became good friends. They had a lot in common to talk about.

"Hey Rory!" he replied as Rory caught up to him.

Rory tried to ignore Sherlock's typical glare. "Sorry to ask, but have you seen anyone come through here recently?"

"No, just us, why?"

"Thought I heard a knock on my door," Rory lied, "guess I was wrong."

Sherlock interrupted the conversation. "You're hands are red due to a blood rush. You're right hand is hidden in your sleeve because it's in a fist and you don't want us to see it. I'd say you were in a fight but you don't have anything to indicate that on you're clothing, so I'm assuming you were knocking things down in your room. The question is why?"

Rory blinked. '_That was amazing,_' he thought. But another part of him reminded: '_You need to get away before he figures this out!'_

"No, I just fell." he said blatantly.

Neither John nor Sherlock believed this. "You fell in you're room?" John asked.

"Yes." Rory blushed a little, pretending to be embarrassed. "Anyways, thanks for the help! Sorry to have bothered you!" Rory started to walk off back to his room.

"It's fine, cya!" John called back.

Sherlock and John waited until Rory's door closed to talk.

"Of course he's mad!" John exclaimed. "Jessica just died, and she was his friend!"

"Only for about a week." Sherlock added.

"You-" John paused, wondering if this could be true. "You think he has something to do with the case?"

"I believe so."

"Well we'll ask when we're sure."

"Just because you passed my test,_ John_, doesn't mean you get to decide what we do."

"Come on Sherlock, Rory?! Rory the kindest and most innocent student at this school!"

"People lie."

"Yeah, like you. You're test was horrible, you already knew the thief was Mr. Sebastion Wilkes before you told me about the case!"

"You passed the test, that's what matters." Sherlock decided. "But fine, we'll wait till we have more evidence before we question him."

"Thank you Sherlock."

Sherlock smiled; John was happy with him.

Yet... something was bothering him. Earlier, every time Sherlock tried to deduce Rory, he had failed for unknown reasons. But now, he could read him fine. What was the difference?

* * *

Rory quickly got back to his room. He had seen the suspicious looks Sherlock was giving him. He sighed. He needs to put his act back together.

But first, the letter. He tried to stop his hands from shaking as he opened it.

_If there's any doubt in your mind that this wasn't caused by you, forget it. Also if you seriously think you can find me and end this, well, you can't. I hope your enjoying this. Be expecting more soon._

_Your Master_

Rory crunched the paper up and threw it on the ground.

Part of him wanted to blame himself for this. Yet after reading this letter, again Rory felt like he wanted to find this person and blame him for it. Once again he found himself imaging a conversation with himself.

_'This is your fault.' _he thought.

"No it's not! It's his fault!" he yelled back.

_'You could end this now.'_

"No! This has nothing to do with me!"

'S_top being selfish.'_

"I'm not being selfish! I haven't done anything wrong! This is not my fault!"

_'Yet this is still happening. End it Rory.'_

A single tear rolled down his face. He felt completely divided. So unsure of what to do.

* * *

Jack went into Dean's room. Three empty beer bottles were on his desk. He didn't know where he got them from, but it isn't matter. "Dean?" he asked. Jack walked further into his room Dean was crouched behind his bed. Jack assumed he was a little drunk. Jack sighed. "Come Dean, get up."

"Leave me alone Jack." Dean replied. His voice sounded hoarse. Drinking with scratches in his throat wasn't at all a good idea, and it was probably painful.

"Dean-"

"Jack. Go."

Jack smiled, "or what, you'll kill me?"

"What do you want?"

"We're having a meeting."

Dean stared at the ground. Jack suddenly realized Dean wasn't drunk, just upset.

* * *

"Okay." Dean agreed. He silently walked across to Jack's room. Nine, Ten and Castiel were waiting for Dean's arrival. He felt a little bad for making them wait. That's when Dean realized he hadn't put his act back up. He faked a smile and acted like him usual self. "Hey guys!" he said. Ten glanced from a laptop, and spun around in Jack's chair.

"Hey Dean!" he greeted. "You don't sound that good, are you alright?"

Dean smiled, "I'm fine."

"So!" Jack exclaimed, striding into the room. "What do we know?"

"Demon attack?" Nine asked. Castiel nodded.

"It must be." Jack agreed. "From what we hard from Sam, Jessica was on the ceiling when the fire started."

"But demons aren't the only beings that use telekinesis, right?" Dean asked. "It could have been a ghost as well."

Ten and Jack nodded.

"So we just find the guy and do an exorcism? Or figure out what ghost had something against Jess so we can salt and burn their ass?"

"This is something bigger." Castiel told the group. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Ten.

"Dean knows." Suddenly every's gaze turned towards Dean.

"I do?" he asked.

"Your mother died the same way, correct?"

Dean's face fell. The rest of the group suddenly felt bad, and Jack realized why Dean was so mad about this.

"Yeah." he finally replied. "Do you think it was the same person?"

Castiel nodded.

Before anything else could be spoken, Dean's phone rang. "Is it okay if it I take this?"

"Who is it?" Ten asked.

"Just Sam."

"Put it on speaker." Nine said.

"It's my brother!"

"Yes, who happens to be the one who just went through someone's horrible death that we're trying to avenge! So please, put it on speaker." Nine demanded.

Dean sighed. He picked up and put the phone on speaker. "Hey Sammy!"

"Hey Dean." Sam sounded upset, which was reasonable considering the circumstances.

"You feeling any better?"

"Guess so. Hey umm, listen. Sherlock told me not to tell you this but-"

"You're talking to Sherlock?" Dean asked.

"Yes but-"

"Last time I thought we agreed he hated that-"

""Look Dean, he said he can solve who killed Jessica. And I want revenge."

Dean looked at the concerned faces that surrounded him. Sam was working with Sherlock to solve the case? That was their job. Sammy could get hurt.

"The Doctor and Amy are helping too, and-"

"Sam, you don't do this." Dean interrupted.

"Why not?" Sam complained.

"It's not safe."

"And instead you want this to happen again? Just so I stay safe? I can do this Dean. And I can take care of myself!"

"Sam I-"

"No Dean. Sherlock was right, I shouldn't have called you." Sam hung up.

Dean slammed the phone onto the desk. He hoped Nine was happy he could listen to all that.

Everyone understood that Dean, who not only feels sick and angry about this murder relating to his mother's, now has to deal with the danger of his brother getting hurt.

"We're finding this son of a bitch. **Now." **he ordered.

Jack and Nine exchanged concerned glances, and Ten looked just as upset. Of course Castiel remained expressionless, like he always was.

"I've got to go." he announced quietly.

All of Torchwood watched Castiel quickly walk out of the room.

'_What's up with him?' _Dean wondered.

* * *

Rory laid on his bed for about 50 minutes. But to him, it felt like eternity was passing by.

Finally he made his decision. Rory quickly glanced at through his window. It was already dark outside, and almost no students were out anymore. He opened it and climbed through it.

Rory followed the familiar path to get up on the roof. He could feel parts of body shaking as he climbed up the stairs. He ignored it.

As he got to the top, he was starting to second think this, but he decided this was the only thing he could do. He didn't want anyone else to die. Not because of him.

'_Whether this is selfish or not,' _Rory thought as he walked near the edge, '_it's the only way to protect them.'_

Rory knew he couldn't explain to anyone why he had to do this. It would just make things worse.

He took one more look to see no one was around. What he didn't notice was the student in the trench-coat slowly walking up behind him.

_'I'm sorry Amy.'_

He closed his eyes and fell forward.


	18. Super - A Moose with Bad Dreams

**[**notes**]**

I _suck_ at writing nightmare scenes. Just thought you should know.

We get a chapter where we _**almost **_stay in one character's POV for the entire thing. (That's also a good length.)

This chapter is another prime example of how I only get through** half **of my chapter plan, and still have a long chapter.

**Hehe, that title. (More WhoLock soon! :)**

* * *

**Saturday (Night)**

**Chapter 18: A Moose with Bad Dreams**

Gabriel chewed on some candy as he waited for Castiel. He couldn't help but worry for him now. Ever since Castiel had to stay an extra 5 days with his family (something Cas would never _want _to do) he could tell he was upset about something. Castiel wouldn't talk about what happened, and it wasn't always easy to find out what Cassie was thinking. Rather than getting mad or upset when something happens, Castiel choses to withdraw and keep himself emotionless. There are worse ways to deal with your emotions, but this was still pretty bad.

Gabriel heard a knock, and Castiel entered the room.

"Hey Cassie!" he exclaimed, glad to see he's okay.

"Hello Gabriel." Castiel replied. Gabriel sighed. This was another fine moment when Cassie decides it's better to hide his emotions than to feel them.

"What happened?" he asked.

Castiel's face turned dark as he turned away from Gabriel. "Rory tried to commit suicide."

Gabriel turned pale. "What?"

Castiel didn't reply.

"For goodness sake Castiel! You already know how to fix this! Just bring back his memories!"

"Gabriel, I can't."

"Why, because you were ordered to? Since when do you even give a crap about orders?!"

"Always."

"Oh yeah, and what about me? Have you told them about me, yet?"

"That's not dis-obeying orders."

"And if they ask you about me?"

"All I'll be doing is avoiding certain truths."

Gabriel froze. He's heard those exact words before. "You sound exactly like our brothers! Castiel, please! Listen to yourself!" he yelled.

Castiel didn't reply.

"Castiel, I know you've had it tough, but that doesn't mean you should give yourself up. You know that they're wrong. And you know what? Right now, you are too." Gabriel grabbed a bag of candy, and left the room, leaving a broken Castiel behind.

Gabriel ran down the hallway. He scanned the doors.

_Sam Winchester… Sam Winchester…._

A floor and 20 doors later, he found room 116B. He knocked, and soon a tall boy opened the door.

"Hey moose." Gabriel said.

Sam was confused. "Do I know you?"

"No," he frowned, "I guess you don't. But hey, I'm Gabriel!"

"Gabriel…?"

"Novak. Is that important? I need a place to stay."

"You're Castiel's brother, right?"

"Could we _please _stop the interrogation and just let me in?"

Sam reluctantly stepped aside to allow Gabriel in.

As he walked into the room, Gabriel noticed Rory was asleep, with his uniform still on.

"He was like that when I came in." Sam explained. "So umm, what are you doing here?"

"Wow, I feel very welcomed. My brother needs time to learn a lesson."

Sam waited for Gabriel to tell more, but Sam could tell he didn't want to.

"Candy?" Gabriel asked, showing the candy he quickly grabbed from his room.

"No thanks."

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't give you one, moose."

"Why do you call me moose?"

"Better question, moose: Why are you so freakin' tall?"

Sam tried to think of something clever to say, but Gabriel just laughed.

"What?!" Sam asked.

"Nothing moose. Inside joke."

Sam rolled his eyes in response to the use of his new nickname.

"So, how's the case going?"

"What case?"

"The one with Sherlock, dumbo."

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh please, was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Yes?!"

"Oh, well, better luck next time moose."

"So umm, what's up with Cas?" Sam asked, hoping to change the topic.

Gabriel noticed Sam's intentions, but he didn't say anything about it. "Castiel," he corrected. "He's acting like someone we both hate.

"Who?"

"Not important."

"Well Castiel is my friend, I want to know."

Gabriel gave Sam a weird look.

"We've talked…" he explained. "Once." he added. "And we didn't really talk, but I can still worry about him!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but Castiel doesn't want me telling anyone. And honestly, I'd rather not talk about it either."

Sam would have pushed on further but Gabriel's eyes told him to drop the subject.

"Well," Sam continued, "if you're going to sleep here, you take the bed."

"Nah, it's fine." Gabriel protested. "We could both share a bed if you want?"

"Dude. No."

Sam and Gabriel laughed together. "Only kidding." Gabriel explained. "But seriously, I'll be fine."

"Okay...?" Sam replied awkwardly.

Gabriel nodded. "Get some sleep, kiddo." He sat on the couch in the opposite side of Sam's room to allow him to fall asleep comfortably. Gabriel was still somewhat surprised Sam didn't kick him out. He didn't even know why he came here. It's not like he really needed a place to stay; He only slept if he wanted to. Yet coming here felt right. He was started to take a liking to the little moose.

Gabriel closed his eyes and let time pass by. By the time they opened again, he wasn't sure how much time had passed. He glanced at what had caught his attention. Sam was shaking in his sleep.

Gabriel slowly walked over to him. He promised Cassie he wouldn't use his powers too much, but this was different. Just a simple dream-walk wouldn't draw too much attention to himself, right? Gabriel sat beside the bed. He put two fingers on the boy's forehead, and then Gabriel's head fell forward onto the side of Sam's bed.

* * *

Sam panicked. Jessica was standing in front of him. She wore a white dress, like the night-gown she was in during the night of the fire. She slowly walked up to Sam.

"J-Jessica-" he stammered. She stroked Sam's face. "I-I'm so sorry." he continued.

Suddenly Jessica's stomach ripped open and her dress slowly became covered in blood. It didn't seem to effect her, but Sam watched horrified.

_'This is a dream._' he told himself. '_It's not real. Wake up.'_

"Sorry?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm dead!" she yelled, distracting Sam from his attempts to escape this nightmare.

"I'm sorry Jessica, it wasn't my fault-"

"You watched me burn!"

"It was too late! I swear Jess," Sam pleaded, "I'd do anything to save y-"

Sam got cut off by Jessica's eyes turning black. She smiled as she burst into flames.

"Jessica!" he yelled. For a moment everything went black.

When Sam opened his eyes, he was in his bed. He looked up to see Jessica above him.

"_Help_" she mouthed as flames erupted around her.

"Jessica!"

He tried to get up and reach her, only to freeze.

"Why aren't you helping me?!" Sam heard her voice yell.

_'This is just a dream. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!'_

The fire spread onto his body. He could feel his body burning.

...

Once again everything turned black.

He opened his eyes again, scared to see what would haunt him next. His vision was blurry, but quickly he realized that he was looking at Dean. The area around them was all white.

"Dean?" he asked.

The man who was standing in front of turned around.

"Sammy!" he exclaimed, smiling while quickly rushing up to him.

To Sam's surprised, he hugged him. Maybe the nightmare was over.

Dean's eyes suddenly turned black, just like he imagined Jessica's did earlier. "You are really a pain in the ass, you know that Sammy? I spend so much time worrying about you, but you still mess everything up."

Sam didn't respond. He knew this was a dream; This wasn't Dean talking.

"Oh, now you're ignoring me? That's nice. After everything I've done for you."

"Shut up." Sam replied, his dream-body shaking.

'_That's right, just a dream. For God's sake why aren't I waking up?"_

"Oh what, trying to end the dream? Run away from this?" Dean laughed. "Well go ahead, _Sammy. _Running's what you do best."

Sam tried to block out what he was saying.

_'Wake up.'_

Dean punched Sam in the face, sending him flying backwards through the infinite white space.

Sam tried to pull himself up, but he knew he couldn't. He would never to be able to beat Dean in a fight, even if he tried.

The black-eyed Dean slowly walked towards him. "What, can't bring yourself to attack me? What a joke. You're just a-" Before Dean could do anything else to him, he glowed in a white light, and fell over.

Sam blinked. If this were real, Sam would be rushing over to Dean's side.

The man who made Dean fall was none other than Gabriel himself.

"Hey moose." he said.

Sam groaned. "You're just a part of the dream."

Gabriel (if this even was Gabriel) rolled his eyes. "Yep, probably am. You never know. Come on. Get up."

Sam glared at Gabriel.

"You know this is a dream, right Sammy?"

"Don't call me that." Sam protested. He managed to get up. "So if you're the good part of this dream, then tell me why the heck I can't wake up?"

"Maybe you don't want to." Gabriel suggested.

"Of course I want to."

"So you don't feel at all responsible for Jessica's death?"

"Shut up Gabriel." Sam responded. Maybe he was wrong, the dream-induced Gabriel was just another part of the nightmare.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to help you here. You can't ignore what you're feeling. Trust me, your older brother is just a perfect representation of how messed up it'll make you. Same with that 'Doctor' kid. Cassie and Jack as well.

"Okay, well, what am I supposed to do, huh?"

"Start by calming yourself down a bit, moose."

Sam thought it was stupid, but he took a deep breath. Surprisingly, it helped. Suddenly the scenery around Sam and Gabriel changed. The were on a simple green field that seemed to continue on endlessly.

"Now, moose, it's not your fault, okay?" Gabriel told him.

"I want to believe that… but I can't."

"Why not? Who says Jessica's death had anything to do with you?"

"Of course it did."

"How?"

"I-"

"Exactly Samuel." Sam flinched at the use of his full name. "You have no reason to blame this on yourself."

Sam nodded in understanding.

"Now rest moose-y." he said softly. The last thing Sam saw was him putting two fingers against his forehead.

* * *

Gabriel awoke, his head still leaning against Sam's bed. Not much time had passed, but Sam seemed to be resting peacefully. Suddenly he remembered everything that happened with Cassie.

He quickly checked on Rory. He seemed okay. He still looked pale as a ghost, but he was physically fine. '_He's probably having a nightmare as well.' _Gabriel realized. Yet he didn't want to risk using too much of his powers, so he opted against doing another dream-walk. But because he knew Cassie would be worried about him, Gabriel pressed two fingers against Rory's forehead. Rather than joining his dream, he just tried to send a peaceful and happy feelings to him. Rory instantly started to look a little better. Pleased with all he had done, he decided to return to his room. He knew Cas wouldn't be sleeping.

He silently closed Sam's door and walked through the hallway. As he reached his room, he hesitated going back. Had Castiel understood anything? Or did he understand _completely_, and would be furious with him? But out of all his brothers, Gabriel trusted Castiel the most. He opened the door.

Castiel was just standing there, as he usually does, staring out of the window. Once he heard Gabriel come, he turned around instantly.

"Where have you been?" he asked. He sounded concerned. Not the reaction Gabriel had been expecting.

"Ah, you know, hanging out with Sam."

"Winchester?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Yes, Winchester. _Dean's_ little brother. And before you even ask, I did see Rory. He's fine as well."

Castiel nodded. "Did you by any chance use some of your powers?"

"No." Gabriel lied. Castiel didn't seem convinced.

"You understand every time you do, you can be sensed."

"Yes Cas but-"

"And-" he continued, "every time you can be sensed there is a chance our brothers will find you."

"Sam was having nightmares, okay?! He blamed himself for Jessica's death, and it wasn't fair."

"Gabriel, I understand-"

"No you don't, Cas! You really don't!" he yelled.

"I do Gabriel. The same thing that's happened to me, _twice_."

Gabriel hung his head low. Castiel knew exactly how Gabriel felt. Sure, the circumstances were a bit different (Castiel wasn't hiding from their family) but Castiel had been in the same position before.

"Sorry Cassie, I just thought I was doing the right thing."

Castiel nodded. "You _were _doing the right thing. It's not your fault there are rules."

"Stupid rules." he grumbled.

"Just keep yourself safe, okay?"

"Okay Cassie." he agreed with a smile.


	19. (Another) SuperWho - Lying Isn't Easy

Sorry! It's been what, 3 weeks since the last chapter? **Exams start this week **for me, so I don't have much time to write. **I hope you can be patient, and I'm really sorry :(**

* * *

**[**notes**]**

**Aww yeah! **Telepathic Angel Talk! (I'm sure it's a thing)

This is a pretty long chapter, so I hope it's somewhat decent.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Monday (Night/Early Morning)**

**Chapter 19: Lying Isn't Easy**

The Doctor lay in his bed, repeatedly running things through his head.

Jessica's death.

Sam's guilt.

Amy's grief.

Rory's too, even though he won't admit it. Rory cares more about people than he lets on.

The Doctor was pretty sure Dean felt somewhat responsible for all this as well.

Did the Doctor? No. The Doctor knew it wasn't his fault. He still felt awful everything though.

Speaking of Dean, the Doctor knew he was awake, so he was trying to fake being asleep. He could tell Dean was awake by the random coughs Dean couldn't keep in. Obviously he was still hurt from the fire.

At first he didn't know why Dean was awake. As far as the Doctor knew, unlike himself, Dean needed to sleep. So why was Dean awake? Quickly the Doctor remembered a few nights ago when Dean was having a nightmare. Maybe Dean had them more often then the Doctor realized.

The Doctor heard Dean sigh.

"I know you're awake." he proclaimed.

The Doctor smiled. "And I knew you were too."

He heard Dean laugh. He leaned from his bed to turn a light on. "So watcha thinking about?" Dean asked, once they were able to see each other.

"Jessica." he said truthfully.

Dean nodded. "Makes sense." he mumbled quietly.

"It just scares me." The Doctor told Dean. "What if this isn't it? What if this happens to someone else?"

"It won't." Dean replied. "You guys and Sherlock are investigating it right? Sam told me about it."

"I know." the Doctor admitted. "Sam was pretty mad at you about it."

Dean shrugged. "Of course he is. I just want to make sure he's okay."

The Doctor sighed. He really wanted to know why Dean was so bent on protecting Sam so much. Of course brothers watch out for each other, but Dean seemed to take it even further. He managed to keep himself from asking, despite the curiosity.

"Yeah umm…" the Doctor started to explain what the group had done so far. "Sam explained to all of us what happened. Sherlock and John have already started to work on the case, but they seem to be at… an impasse."

"Impasse? What sort of impasse?"

"Sherlock says what happened doesn't make any sense. He's guessing Sam's memory isn't clear or something. And also... Sherlock couldn't make sense of Sam's story, but that wasn't why he's pausing. Sherlock realized that another group is solving this as well, so he wants to find out what they know."

"Another group?" Dean asked. "So what, this school is full of detectives now or something?"

"I don't know, really. Sherlock isn't telling us much. He's calling us a '_group' _but he really only working with us because he needed information."

"Doesn't surprise me."

"At least he's helping."

"What about that John kid?"

"He's nice. Maybe his attitude will rub off onto Sherlock."

"Yeah." Dean laughed, "that would be nice. So any other progress on the case?"

"Nah, why are you asking?"

Dean frowned. "For the first time in a while, Sammy was happy. And I mean _really _happy. And then some bastard kills his girlfriend? That isn't fair to Sammy. Not after all he's been though…" Dean paused. "This son of a bitch is gonna pay, and the sooner, the better."

"Why don't you join us then?"The Doctor asked "I'm sure you could help solve the case."

"Nah, Sherly and I don't get along. It'd be best to stay out of your way."

"Okay…" the Doctor reluctantly agreed.

"Hey, well, if that's all you wanna talk about, I think I'm gonna head out for a walk."

"Sorry to ask, but have you slept at all tonight?" the Doctor asked.

Dean shrugged. "Classes are canceled because of the murder."

"Doesn't mean you don't need sleep."

"Doesn't mean I have to."

"Dean, it's 4am. I may not need sleep but you really do. Not to mention you still need to heal."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, okay? I'm not gonna collapse or anything."

"Your throat, is it better?"

"_Yes," _Dean started to sound annoyed, "I'm fine. Really. God, you're being such a Sammy."

The Doctor laughed. "Okay Dean, I believe you." That was an obvious lie, but he knew Dean was too stubborn to admit anything.

* * *

Dean strolled down a pathway in front of the school. He wasn't much of the walking type, but he found himself doing so fairly often. Normally he'd just take a drive, but he hasn't gotten used to driving on the opposite sides of the road and that things. He also had a limited supply of beer, so he couldn't drink to clear his mind. So he's stuck with walking.

"Hello Dean."

Dean almost fell over in shock. "God dammit Cas. I told you to stop doing that."

Even in the darkness of the night, Dean could make out Castiel tilting his head in confusion. Dean was guessing Cas was thinking something like _"Why would God damn me for this?" _ "My apologies."

"Right… ah, it's fine I guess. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing Dean."

"Just…" Dean tried to make something up and continued to walk forward, Castiel following. "Walking."

"At 4 in the morning?"

"Yeah? Got a problem with that?"

Castiel stopped walking and stared at him. Dean knew Cas wouldn't fall for his lies. Whenever Cas stared at him like this he felt like Cas was staring into his soul, reading him like a book. Dean tried, but he failed to do the same. "No." Castiel finally replied, obviously a little mad Dean was lying straight to his face.

"Well good." he agreed.

The two of them started walking again. It was dead silent. All the students were asleep, or in their room, so they were alone. Finally Dean couldn't handle it anymore. "What the heck is going on with you Cas?"

Castiel didn't reply.

"You go missing for a week, and when I talked to Jack about it, he goes on about how it's dangerous to know. What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

There was silence for a few moments. "You don't want to know."

"I do."

"You don't, Dean."

"Come on Cas, at least tell me something."

No reply.

"Okay, what about your family?"

"You can know about anything else, Dean. I can tell you anything else you want to know."

Dean didn't push Castiel any further. At least he knows the problem comes from his family. He could relate.

Dean stepped off the path they were walking on, and now they were walking on the grass. Dean wasn't really sure what to say anymore.

"May I ask your opinion on something?" Castiel asked Dean hopefully.

Dean wondered what the stubborn little guy would want from him. Not to mention he was the _last _person who should be giving advice. "Yeah, sure. Shoot."

Castiel tilted his head. "Why would I shoot you?"

Dean laughed. "It's an expression. It means to go ahead.'

"Right, sorry. Your brother, Sam."

"What about him?"

"Would you do anything for him?"

"Of course, we're family."

"What if you had two brothers?"

"Then I would protect them both." Dean declared.

"And you would follow both of their wishes, correct?"

"Yes?"

"And what if the two of them had conflicting wishes. They were on opposite sides of a fight. Then what would you do?"

"Umm…" Dean's never thought about this before. "I guess I'd try to stop the fighting."

"And if you can't?"

"Cas, why are you asking me this?"

Castiel didn't reply. Dean realized this must have to do with Cas' supposed "family-issues"

"What if you have three brothers. Two against one, and you're expected to choose a side."

"You have three brothers?"

"No."

"Oh." There was a pause. "Honestly, I don't know Cas."

Castiel nodded. "That's okay, I-" Cas got interrupted by his brother coming up.

* * *

Gabriel ran up to Dean and Castiel. He hated to interrupt their _moment, _but, well, he didn't.

"Hey you two." he said, sliding his arms over the two taller men. Dean quickly stepped to the side, letting Gabriel slip off.

"So you don't sleep too?" Dean asked. "Starting to question whether this is a school for insomniacs."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Maybe a school where everyone keeps secrets." Gabriel raised an eyebrow towards Castiel. Gabriel knew he couldn't push this too far, him and Castiel just finally sorted out _some _of their problems, no need to mess everything up.

"What do you want Gabriel?" Castiel asked, sounding a little ruder then he had intended.

"Just bored." he shrugged. It was not exactly a lie, he was just quite curious to know what Dean and Cassie were talking about.

_'Have you told him anything?'_

_'No.' _Castiel replied.

'_Seriously? Do you want me to tell him or-'_

"Why are you two staring at each other?" Dean questioned. Castiel and Gabriel didn't respond.

Gabriel laughed. "Why don't you tell him, Cassie?"

'_I'm going to kill you Gabriel.'_

'_No you won't.'_

'_Gabriel, he doesn't need to know.'_

'_He came to me asking about you, you know...'_

'_I know.'_

'_You read his thoughts? Wow Cassandra, you could have just asked.'_

Dean just stood their confused by the silence. "Do you two need a minute alone, or…"

"Shut up Dean'o."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"So what, you two have something to say?" Dean asked.

Gabriel shrugged, "Do we Cas?"

He shook his head. "Nothing of import."

Both Dean and Gabriel seemed disappointed. The three of them had made their way to a picnic table. Gabriel and Cas sat down on one side, and Dean on the other.

"So how's the Doctor's team doing?" Gabriel asked.

"It's more like Sherlock's team." Dean mumbled. "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"A moose told me." Gabriel replied honestly.

"What? Never mind, I won't even question that."

Gabriel laughed at Dean's confusion. Castiel just remained their silently, partially wanting to leave the conversation incase it will eventually come back to him.

"It's not going to well, apparently. Sherlock doesn't know about-" Dean paused, realizing Gabriel might not know about demons and other beings.

"He knows." Castiel explains.

"Does he know about-"

"Torchwood? Yeah, I know." Gabriel admitted.

"Right…" Dean replied, a little frustrated he just got interrupted twice. "Well according to the Doctor, Sherlock has suspicions that there's another team working on the case: Us."

"Sherlock has suspicions about you." Gabriel corrected.

"What?"

"Sherlock told the Doctor to try and find out if you know anything."

Dean sighed. "I really hate that guy. And how do you know about this again?"

"Did you know Moose can be really informative?" Gabriel joked.

'_You read Sam's mind?' _Castiel asked.

'_It's a bonus that comes with Dream-Walking.'_

"Is Moose a nickname for someone? Or am I missing something here?"

Gabriel didn't respond to the questions.

"Wow, guess refusing to answer questions runs in the family." Dean joked. Gabriel smiled, but Cassie didn't seem amused.

"If you don't mind," Castiel said politely, "I'll go now." He got up and walked away silently.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What's his problem?" he asked.

Gabriel frowned, but it quickly disappeared. "Don't worry about him. I have some other news for you, about Sammy."

"Sam." Dean corrected. Only he could call him Sammy.

"Right, well, I thought you should know that he was having nightmares."

"He _was_?"

"He isn't any more."

"I know what past tense is, I mean why?"

"Well, he blamed himself for not being able to save Jessica-" Dean frowned hearing that. He had suspected Sammy felt that way, but he couldn't talk to him about it. "-and he kept on dreaming about her death, and… other stuff-"

"How do you know this?"

"Like I said, I'm friends with a moose."

Gabriel could tell Dean was getting frustrated with him avoiding all questions. "Whatever. Other stuff?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute without you asking questions?"

"Not until you start answering someone of them."

"Not a chance. Anyways, one pep talk later, and he should be fine now."

Gabriel watched as Dean suddenly start laughing at himself. "Moose is Sam."

"Took you long enough."

"When did you talk to him?"

"About 6 hours ago."

"Is he-"

"Still mad at you? Not so much. A little frustrated that you're so over-protective."

Dean laughed at this.

"Why are you like that anyways?"

Dean shrugged. "I just have to be. He's my little brother."

Gabriel wasn't satisfied with that answer. He tried searching Dean's mind for the truth, but all he could find was '_I gotta protect Sammy' _or _'he's my brother'. _He would have to ask Sam about this later.

"What about you?" Dean asked.

"What about me?"

"You and Cas? How does that work out?"

Gabriel gave Dean look. "I worry about him a lot, and vice versa. He does a heck of a lot more for me, but in return I keep him in in line."

"In line? What, does he do drugs or something?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Or something."

"Would it hurt to be a little bit more specific?"

"Yes."

"Well that's fantastic." Dean proclaimed.

"Well it's not like you're honest to everyone."

"Oh really?"

"Why are you awake right now?

"Not tired." Dean said with a smile that almost convinced Gabriel.

"Sure." Gabriel grinned back. Dean didn't admit to anything, but, just for a spilt second, Gabriel caught fear in Dean's eyes. He didn't even need to read his mind to, well,_ "read"_ him. He could also see Dean was tired, no matter how hard Dean was trying to hide it.

Gabriel leaned over the table.

"What the heck are you doing?" Dean asked.

Without replying, Gabriel touched two fingers against Dean's forehead, and without a fight, Dean fell forward, falling asleep on the table.

'_Cassie, get yo' self back over here.'_

Castiel quickly walked up behind Gabriel, noticing Dean was asleep.

"What did I say about using your powe-"

"Yeah yeah, we already gone over this today, if anyone asks, just say it was you. Now take him back to our room."

Anger flashed in Castiel's eyes, which quickly changed to worry. "Fine."

Castiel and Dean disappeared before Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel quickly followed.

* * *

**[**Post Chapter Notes**]**

**Yeah, this was pretty much a Dean chapter, sorry. It will still be in the next chapter, but we are finally also gonna get a view of Sherlock's group.**

**Thanks for being patient!**


End file.
